United Together, Bonded Forever
by Sunswipe
Summary: Lexine has a family, but what happens when disaster hits and she's forced to accept help from some unlikely allies, one of whom used to be her best friend? This is the sequel to my story "Bond Made of Blood and Adamantium", so you really need to read that first. Pre- DOFP and Post BD part 2. Complete! Second story in the "Bonded Trilogy"
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BAAAACCCCKKK! What's up?! Well, votes said for a sequel, so here it is. If you haven't read my story "Bond Made of Blood and Adamantium", then I strongly recommend that you go read it considering this is a sequel. Unlike my last story, this will be a crossover because my friend and my plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone with this idea. So I'll be throwing vampires, werewolves, and mutants together for some interesting times. Please know that I hate **_**Twilight**_** and will hopefully never EVER write another story that has to do with it. No offense to Stephanie Meyer, but vampires SHOULD NOT sparkle and werewolves don't actually look like GIANT WOLVES. Okay, rant is over...for now. Another thing, my spellcheck is down until Primus knows when, so I'm doing my best, but there will probably be a couple of mistakes. Links to all outfits and stuff are on my profile! Let's get on with the story!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts like Professor X**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men or Twilight, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother, who is sadly deceased.**

**Run for safety**

It had been six months since Jaime died. I thought it would have been easier to move on with my life, but it was as hard as it was the day the world lost him. Everything else was going fantasically well. Peter was a great boyfriend, Logan and I were practically inseperable, Kitty and Bobby had also taken roles as my older siblings, Hank had become my uncle, Storm had taken the role of my mother, and Professor X was like a father to me. We went on missions, did school, and had fun like normal teenagers, but that all changed when disaster struck.

I threw on my combat uniform, so my friends and I could practice, before freezing when an alarm sounded. I shared a look with Kitty before we ran to the meeting room with our boyfriends. Us four skidded to a halt and stared at the professors as I took my spot at Logan's right hand, "What's going on?" Professor X gave us all a serious gaze with none of his lightheartedness showing, "Our school will be under attack soon. Logan, Storm, and Hank will hold the attackers off while we take the students away from here." I nodded and, as usual, took charge of my three friends, "Kitty, you and I will grab the little ones and their stuff. Bobby, you and Peter grab the older ones and have them allgrab their emergency bags. Professor X, can you call the families and tell them that they're kids are coming home?" After the professor nodded, we dispersed and I went to the rooms that held two-year-olds to the ten-year-olds. I grabbed the youngest kid, who was two and only here because his powers had shown early of being able to change his skin color and his parents wanted him to learn as soon as possible to control his power, while Kitty rounded up the five other kids. As I packed a bag full of supplies for the two-year-old, I thought to myself, _Good thing we're on break or we would have a lot more kids to deal with._

With our hands full of bags and kids, Kitty and I rushed to the giant ship that could hold the entire school if needed. Kitty stayed with the kids to help them get situated with the bunk beds while I ran back inside to help Bobby and Peter. Thank heavens they already had the kids and the bags together, it was just getting them to the ship. I let them leave as I grabbed Kitty's, Bobby's, Peter's, and I's emergency bags that held a set of pajamas, a change of clothes, some toiletries, a GPS/tracker, a couple granola bars, a water bottle, and flint. Plus they held whatever items we each felt we needed in there. I met up with the four professors and my three friends at the ramp of the ship as Professor X spoke, "I have called the parents and arranged for the parents to pick most of the children up in Forks, Washington."

I nodded before saying, "Sounds good. If you're ready, Professor X, then we can get going." The professor nodded and said, "Kitty, will you help Bobby and Peter watch the children while Lexine and I fly," the girl grinned and agreed, "Then let us leave before we are spotted." I pecked Logan's cheek and held him tightly as he hugged me just as tight, "Be safe, brother. Promise me you'll be careful." He chuckled and whispered in my ear, "I promise, sister. Keep yourself out of trouble." I grinned before hugging the other two professors and running into the ship. I took the pilot seat and put the headset on before speaking over the intercom in the ship because the control area was shut off from the rest of the ship, "Okay, everyone, buckle up and get ready to fly. I'll let ya know when ya can play again."

I strapped myself in as Professor X did the same to himself and I smirked at him, "Ready?" He smiled back, "Whenever you are, my dear." I grinned and wasted no time in getting the engine going before slowly pulling off the ground and into the air. After we were high enough, I spoke, "Activate the invisibility panels, please," as the professor did as I asked, I went back onto the intercom, "Alrighty, gang! Looks like we're good to go. You can all resume playing now." I settled in for a long flight while making idle chatter with the professor.

Bella's P.O.V.

I was watching TV with my daughter before looking at Alice in surprise when the pixie squealed, "Bella! You never told me!" The rest of our family appeared and looked at her in confusion, "What did I not tell you, Alice?" She was practically vibrating with excitement, "You have a friend coming to visit with some friends! You never told me that they were coming!" I frowned in puzzlement, "I didn't know anyone was coming. When will they be here?" Alice froze for a second before grinning, "Tomorrow! I can't wait!" I shared a look with my husband, but he shrugged and we all went on with our day, _Who could my "friend" be thlat's coming?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, amigos and amigas! Second chapter posted so soon! Go me! Haha, I've got no life, so I write. Not much to honestly say today. I'm tired and want sleep, but I've been watching **_**Supernatural**_** and random ghost movies. Gotta love summer. And I'm mad cause my spellcheck is still wacko! Stupid, stupid, stupid thing. Shout-out to Transformers' BABY for favoriting and following me story. Anyways, on with the story!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts like Professor X**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men or Twilight, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother, who is sadly deceased.**

**This was unexpected**

I looked at the professor, "Can you drive for a while? I need to stretch and get some food." He smiled and we swapped the controls over to him before I stood and arched backwards. I proceeded to crack my neck and Professor X looked at me in concern, "Are you all right?" I nodded, "Yep, my body just needs to wake up. Do you want anything?" He shook his head, "I am fine. Take your time." I nodded again before leaving the cockpit and instantly was hugged by a little body, "Lexi! Lexi! How much longer till we land? Kitty says that we get a longer break cause the school had a pest problem." I looked down at the little seven-year-old girl as she blinked her purple eyes at me and I grinned while ruffling her golden hair, "Hey, Julie. We won't be landing for three more hours. And Kitty is right. We get a longer break, so you get to have more fun."

The little girl grinned before running off to go play with her friends as I went to the kitchen area, where I found my boyfriend and our two friends, "Nice flying, Lexi." I smirked at Bobby while I made a sandwich, "Thanks, but I haven't done much. This ship practically flies itself. How are all the kids?" Peter pulled me down into his lap and I chuckled before eating my sandwich as Kitty answered, "They're fine. The little ones are believing the pest thing, but a couple of the older ones know we aren't-" I held up a hand and stopped her sentence.

I tilted my head before speaking, "Come on in, Julie. I can hear you out there." The girl came in with a red tinge coloring her cheeks, "Why were you eavesdropping?" She shrugged, "I wanted some milk, but didn't want to interrupt you guys." My gaze softened before I grabbed her some milk and told her, "Next time, come on in, okay?" She nodded before leaving and we all snickered somewhat as I threw my trash away and quickly downed a can of Mountain Dew, "Well, I gotta get back to flying. We should land in about three hours." They nodded and, after giving Peter a small kiss, I resumed my seat in the cockpit as the professor switched the controls back to me, "I assume that you are better now, my dear."

I smirked at the professor, "Never better. Have...have you heard anything from the others?" I couldn't bring myself to look at him as he answered softly, "No, I have not." I nodded and my hands tightened on the controls while speaking in a tense voice, "That's good. Means nothing has happened cause they would contact us if something had or if something went wrong." He rested a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, Lexine. They will be fine." I nodded before forcing myself to shove all my worried thoughts to the back of my mind and then I swore. I forced the ship to swerve to avoid a shot and I turned on the intercom, "Everyone, buckle in now! Bobby and Peter, help the other kids. Kitty, get up here!"

I shut off the intercom as I took evasive maneuvers until Kitty arrived, "Think you can make this whole ship able to phase through shots until I can get the invisibility shield up?" She paled a little, but nodded and the professor helped her get strapped into a seat before she put her hands on the control panel and made the ship and everyone and everything in it intangible. However, before we had become phase proof, a shot had hit the ship and I swore again, "They knocked out the invisibility shield. Someone has to go out and fix it." We sat in silence before I switched the controls to the professor and unbuckled my seat, "Kitty, only phase if Professor X can't avoid the shot, okay? And please warn me if you're about to phase, so I can grab all the tools."

They both nodded as I ran out and Peter tried to ask me a question, but I just grabbed his arm and dragged him along, **Professor X, can you connect Kitty, Peter, and Bobby to us? **It wasn't long before Peter's voice filled my head, **What's going on, guys? **I tied rope around my waist and handed my boyfriend the other end of the rope, **They knocked the invisibility shield out and I need to go out and fix it. Peter, don't let me fall please. Bobby, keep those kids calm, but be ready to help us at a moment's notice. **Everyone agreed and Peter quietly spoke, "You sure about this, Lex?" I turned and gently kissed his lips before pulling back to look at him, "Petey, I'm sure. I can do this. Just hold onto the rope and we'll be fine."

He nodded before holding tightly to the rope as I slipped out a hatch to the top of the ship. Peter climbed to the top of the ladder to watch me and I smiled in relief as I saw the invisibility shield control panel, **Guys, it actually looks pretty good. Just needs to be tightened and readjusted a bit. **I could practically feel everyone's relief as I quickly pulled out a socket wrench and got to tightening the bolts. It didn't take long for me to fix it and I began walking back to Peter before gasping in surprise when the ship swerved to avoid a shot. I stumbled towards the edge of the ship and my boyfriend wasted no time in pulling the rope as he yelled out loud, "LEXINE!" I fell of the ship and clutched the edge as Peter continued to pull the only thing keeping me attached to the ship, **Bobby! I need your help now! Lexi fell off the edge!**

Our resident ice cube was there in record time and they soon were helping me through the hatch. I was shaking with wide eyes because all I could think was of Jaime and I when he fell to his death and I had almost followed. Peter helped me back to the cockpit, where the professor and I made the ship invisible and took off to get away from whoever was shooting at us. Once we were in the clear, I disappeared to a back storage room and I curled into a ball in a corner as I continued to shake. I looked up in surprise when someone came in and I found myself staring at the man who had become my father, "His death was not your fault, my dear. You must stop blaming yourself." I looked at the floor as he came closer and I whispered, "I had almost shoved it all away, but just now...I felt all the fear and helplessness. It brought back all the memories. The sounds, the smell, the _**sight**_."

The professor gently hugged me as I let my tears fall. He was silent, just knowing that all I needed was someone to be there for me. I finally regained control over myself and gave him a grateful smile before we headed back to the cockpit, "Uh...who was flying?" Professor X smiled, "Bobby and Peter are." I gaped in horror before exclaiming, "You never let them drive together! It's a miracle we haven't crashed yet!" I took off running as he chuckled behind me and I soon was shooing the two boys out as they bickered over who was better at piloting. Kitty was nowhere to be seen, so I figured she was resting after using her power on something so large.

About three hours later, we landed in a clearing outside of Forks and I helped herd the kids together that had someone picking them up. Sadly, we had four kids that were going to have to stay with us because either the professor couldn't get in touch with their families (our resident two-year-old) or they didn't want the kid (fifteen-year-old twins, a boy and girl) or they had no family besides us (Julie). Professor X was staying at the ship with the four kids while my three friends and I took the other kids to the outskirts of the town. It took a while, but we eventually sent all of them home after telling the parents they would be contacted when school opened again.

We were walking back through the forest before I froze, "Kitty, get Peter and Bobby out of here." They tried to protest, but I had already disappeared into the forest around us. Traveling through the shadows, I soon found myself staring at a beautiful, white house and staring at the nine people in the yard. I felt my eyes widen at the pale girl with topaz eyes and brown hair as I called out, "Isabella Marie Swan...who would have thought I would ever see you again?" Everyone turned to stare at me as I stepped into the overcast light and I saw Isabella gasp, "Lexine Smith?" I smirked and folded my arms as I retorted, "It's Lexine Howlett." She grinned before twirling me in a hug as I hugged her back and we laughed, "I can't believe you're here! Wait, why did your name change?"

We backed up, but continued to hold each other's shoulders as I answered, "My biological brother found me. You wouldn't believe how crazy my life has been these past six months." She giggled, "You wouldn't believe mine." I backed completely away from her as I spoke with a more serious gaze and tone, "You aren't human anymore. None of you are, except for her. But she's only part human. What are you?" Bella eyed me and answered softly, "I'm a vampire. That's my daughter, Renesme. I gave birth to her when I was human and her father is a vampire, so she's half-vampire and half-human." The people behind Bella all looked on in horror as Bella revealed their secrets and I looked at them with a calm look, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Bella knows I won't tell anyone because I have my own secret."

I paused as someone spoke to me, **Lexine, what is happening? **I tilted my head curiously at the professor's voice, **I found a friend I knew a long time ago. May I bring her and her family to meet you? They're vampires.** I barely noticed Bella's family looking at me in confusion, **Go ahead, my dear. I shall tell the others to clean up. I wish to meet them and see if the stories are true. **I chuckled before focusing back on the people before me, "Come on, my professor wishes to meet you all. It isn't common we meet people as...special as us."

Noticing all of their puzzled looks, I smirked and told them, "We're mutants. We're called X-Men because of the X-gene in our DNA that has helped us evolve. I'm what ya call a feral mutant." I glanced at Bella and she nodded with an excited look in her eyes, so I took a deep breath and unsheathed my claws while my eyes turned blood red. I grinned with my friend as Bella's vampire family all gasped in shock or completely froze. Once they had gained their composure, I returned to my normal look, "I'll answer all your questions on the way, but let's go. Less time I spend in the open, the better." I walked back to the forest as Bella walked beside me and her family followed us.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll! Three chapters so close together?! Who would've thought this ever happen? Ha, I'm weird and so pumped for the new **_**Transformers**_**movie! I'm gonna see it with one of my best friends, so it's gonna rock. Of course, I'm gonna have to explain everything that happened before this movie, but oh well. Shout-out to Tash 14 for following this story! On to Lexine!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts like Professor X**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men or Twilight, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother, who is sadly deceased.**

**Vamps plus mutants plus ex-bad guys...whatever**

As we walked, Bella and I talked before I summarized, "Whoa, so you moved to Forks, met Edward, fell in love after finding out he's a vamp, broke up before saving each other from vamp kings, got married, had Renesme, and just got done saving her from vamp kings," my friend nodded, "Wow. My immature, goofy Isabella is all grown up and married with a kid. I think I'm gonna cry." I pretended to sniffle and she lightly shoved me, "How many times do I have to tell you to never call me Isabella? And must you pick on me?" I smirked, "I think you've told me about a million already, so who knows? And yes, yes I must. I don't know them well enough yet." She face-palmed, "You're impossible. Remind me to kill you later." I chuckled, "I'm impossible...impossible to kill at least."

I grew a thoughtful expression, "Actually, it may be possible to kill me. Hmmm, now I'm curious. Wonder if I'd survive a bullet." I shrugged, "Guess we'll find out sometime." My eyes zeroed in on the grooves of a tree and I rushed to it before gently feeling the marks and swearing. I turned this way and that way as my nostrils flared and my eyes turned red, "What is it, Lexi?" My eyes darted around as I noticed more marks on other trees and I growled out, "We need to go. Now." I took off running and heard them all following me before we stopped in the clearing and I heard a voice scream, "LEXI!" My eyes widened before I dropped to my knees as Julie threw herself sobbing into my arms, "Sh, sweetie. Calm down. What did you see?" In between gasping sobs, Julie managed to speak, "The professors are coming. One is hurt really bad," my heart clenched in panic and worry, "And robots are coming. They aren't nice. They hurt you, Lexi. I don't know how, but you were crying a lot and you looked like you were in pain."

I gulped, but forced myself to calm, "It will be fine, Julie. Calm down and go play, okay? Stay in the ship though. Send the professor, Bobby, Kitty, and Peter out, alright?" She nodded and ran off as Carlisle spoke, "Does she have visions?" I gave a curt nod before leading the way over to my family after they had descended from the ship, "Guys, this is Charles Xavier, he formed the school and is head professor. He's also the strongest telepath I know. This is Kitty, or Shadowcat, and she can phase through everything. Her boyfriend, Bobby is known as Iceman and he does what his name implies: controls ice. This is my boyfriend, Peter, and he can turn his skin into most materials." I then moved onto introducing the Cullen family, "This is Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme. That's Jasper, he's an empath, and his wife, Alice, who can see the future. That's Rosalie and her husband, Emmett. And this is probably my oldest friend, Isabella "Bella", and she has this funky mind shield thing. He husband, Edward, is a mind-reader and their daughter, Renesme, can show things in your head."

Professor X smiled and extended a hand to Carlisle, "It is a pleasure to meet you and your family, Dr. Cullen. Lexine tells me you are all vampires, except for Renesme." Before anyone could speak, I cut in, "Excuse me, but, professor, we have some problems." He looked at me, **What is it, my dear? **I glanced at the forest, **Marks on the trees and scent everywhere. Victor is here with Magneto. **Professor X's eyes darkened a little as we both became more serious, **Julie also had a vision. She says some bad robots are coming that hurt me and she also said that either Logan, Storm, or Hank is hurt pretty bad.** I shifted my weight a little as the professor thought, **That is troubling news indeed. We will all need to be on our guard if danger is coming. I assume you're going to patrol?**

I nodded before looking at everyone, "Sorry to cut this short, but I need to go." I started to walk off, but was stopped by Bella, "Where are you going?" I went to respond, but a man's voice spoke, "She's going to search for us. However, there is no need as we are right here." I turned and faced the old man and a familiar figure as a strong scent hit me and I felt rage erupt in me. Storming forward, Professor X stopped me and I silently stood by his side as Bobby, Peter, and Kitty stood behind me with the Cullens off to the side, "Well, well, well, if it isn't my little sister." I growled, "I'm not your sister." Victor chuckled, but fell quiet at Magneto's warning look, "Erik, why have you come here?"

The man took off his helmet and I felt my eyes widen in surprise at the true sincerity in his gaze and tone, "Charles, we're both old and fighting each other when we should be helping each other," my three friends and I shared shocked looks, "The humans have created robots that will destroy us if we do not work together. We were once friends, I beg you to at least consider my mutants and I as allies." I didn't take my gaze off of Victor as my lips curled into a silent snarl, "I never gave up hope on you, Erik, even when others said I was foolish. I hope to still be your friend and ally as we work together." I looked at my mentor in surprise, "But, professor! You can't honestly expect us to work with them!" He shot me a hard look, so unlike his warm persona, "Lexine! I expect you to do as you wish, but if you want to continue to be a student and a X-Men, then you will accept them as friends and allies."

I reared back like I had been slapped before shooting a hateful look at the two men, "I will...except for _**him**_. I will _**never**_ accept him." I turned around and began walking off until Victor spoke again, "Lookie here. The feral mutant has been tamed and domesticated. Here, kitty." I stopped in my tracks and faintly noticed Bella and her family watching in worry as my eyes turned red, my canines grew a little, and my claws began poking out of my skin. I was taking deep, ragged breaths as Victor continued, "It is sorrowful about what happened." That did it. Exploding in rage, I whirled and lunged as Peter yelled, "Stop her!" Two sets of invincible arms wrapped around me and held me still as I snarled and struggled, "I'll kill you! You forced me to choose and you were the one that released him! He would still be here if it wasn't for you!"

I struggled for a little bit before suddenly relaxing and chuckling darkly, "You're a waste of my time. I'll just let Logan at you. He's been meaning to find a way of killing you, so I guess he'll get his chance." Throwing myself backwards, I went into the ship and I grabbed my bag before going into one of the bathrooms. I quickly changed into camo pants, a yellow shirt, a black tank, _Linkin Park_ bracelets on my right wrist, a _Flash_ bracelet on my left wrist, the necklace Peter gave me, red sneakers, a Charmander belt from _Pokemon_, and I tied my hair up. I threw my bag back on my bed and slipped on my shades as I headed back outside. Bella chuckled when she saw me, but Alice and Rosalie looked like they were about to have a heart attack, "What are you wearing?!"

I looked over the top of my shades at Alice as I retorted, "I'm wearing clothes, Alice. It covers up my birthday suit." She rolled her eyes, "Rose and I are so taking you shopping later to get you proper clothes." I covered my eyes up, "Don't think so, pix. I don't do shopping." I looked around to see Victor chatting with Professor X while Erik spoke with my three friends. Huffing, I leaned against a tree and closed my eyes while listening to everything. I caught a familiar yet different smell and I quietly said, "What can I do for ya, Bell?" I didn't have to look to know she was concerned, "What happened to you, Lexi?" I folded my arms and turned my head away as I answered quiet enough that only Victor and the vampires would hear me, "I was found by Professor X and my older brother before my foster family threw me out for being a mutant. After finding out I'm about 168 years old, give or take a few months and that I had been frozen from 1845 to 1997, we discovered Logan Howlett is one of my older brothers. Then someone kidnapped my foster brother and said they'd send him in little pieces unless I met with them. Come to find out that the person that kidnapped Jaime was my eldest brother, Victor, or Sabertooth."

My fists clenched as memories appeared in my mind, "The meeting didn't go right and it was a while later when I received an envelope with my foster brother's scalp and hair. Logan and I tracked Victor down and I was forced to choose who to save. I went for Jaime cause Logan is practically impossible to kill and he's basically immortal while Jaime wasn't," tears stung my shut eyes, "Victor released Jaime and I managed to snag his hand, but he pulled me over the edge. I was slipping, even as I told him that everything would be fine. That he'd be home in no time. Right as my hand slipped, Logan grabbed me, except Jaime couldn't hold on any longer and he slid from my grasp. He plummeted 200 feet and screamed for help, but I couldn't do anything besides watch it happen. His parents blamed me and for good reason. Haven't seen them since."

I finally looked up and I saw Victor looked extremely regretful, but the look hardened as he turned away, "I'm so sorry, Lexi." I shrugged off Bella's apology and the Cullen's sympathetic and sad gazes, "No big deal." Every vampire turned their heads with Victor and I as we all scented blood, "Professor!" I covered my mouth as a yell tore from me, "STORM!" I raced over to Hank, who was carrying Storm, and I stared at her newly red hair and the blood dripping from her body, "Kitty! Get the medical kit! Hank, set her down here." My hands were shaky as I put pressure on her wounds and I looked up at Carlisle with a distraught look and begged, "_**Please**_. Help her." He was by my side in an instant and had Edward help with Storm's wounds as Bella gently dragged me away. I looked at Hank, "Where's Logan," he didn't answer, "Where's Logan? Where's my brother?!"

Hank finally sighed, "I don't know. He was holding them off as I ran with Storm. Logan was being tied up and thrown in a cage last I saw." I shook my head as I muttered, "No. No, no, no, no. This can't be happening." I managed to look at Victor and saw genuine worry flash through his eyes before he hardened his expression, much like I do. He looked at me and, in that moment, I knew for sure that Victor would be alongside me no matter what if it meant getting Logan back. I sure didn't like the idea of working with him, but I didn't have many other options, especially considering we were both excellent trackers and he was a powerful, feral mutant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! My AC went out and it is really hot...bleh. Torture worthy of Cons, honestly. Gonna see **_**Transformers**_** soon! WHOO HOO! Can't wait!**** Anyway, let's get on with the show, darlin'!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts like Professor X**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men or Twilight, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother, who is sadly deceased.**

**Bleh, screw the universe**

A couple hours passed before Carlisle stood up and gave us all a relieved smile, "She'll be fine. She just needs rest." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and Bella gently squeezed my shoulder while giving me a giant grin. I smiled back before fixing my shades to hide my eyes again as the professor spoke, "Lexine, Peter, Bobby, and Kitty, you four still need to train." I sagged a little before taking a deep breath and going to change once more, except into my fighting suit this time. The other three took turns changing as I headed back out and I began doing some stretches, "Lexine, you will be training with Victor."

I whirled to face them all as my eyes flashed, "Heck no! I don't want anything to do with him! I would rather jump into a freakin' volcano while strapped to a load of freakin' dynamite!" Professor X's gaze hardened and I cowered as I felt the strength of his mutation, "Do not argue, Miss Howlett. You will train with your brother if you wish to stay and help us." I gave a miniscule nod as fear bubbled in me because I had never heard the professor speak so cold before, "Yes, sir." I avoided looking at anyone as I headed over to Victor, "He just wants us to get along and for me to explain." I glanced at Victor out of the corner of my eye at Victor when he whispered to me, "'Explain' to me why the heck you let an innocent child die. Explain why the heck you have hated Logan and I when you're our older brother and should be helping us. Protecting us. Explain why the heck you've wanted me to join you ever since you found out about me."

He sighed and I saw all his defenses strip down as he turned fully to look at me, his voice still soft, "Our father was an abusive jerk, Lexine. I don't use that to condone, but I never learned how a man was supposed to treat family. Our father was a horrific man and I couldn't have been happier when Jimmy killed the him. I tried my best when we ran, but I became more like _**him**_ each day that went by. When Jimmy turned away from me and left Stryker's team, I decided no more family. I felt like they all hated me and wanted me gone for good, so I did that. I've done many things I regret, Lexine, but hurting you and Logan...I regret that the most. I didn't mean for Jaime to die. He wasn't supposed to go over the edge. Someone rigged it. Jaime should have fallen through a trapdoor onto a mattress. You don't know how much I wish I could go back and change that. Stryker is the one who ordered all of this. I am so sorry."

I gazed into his eyes before turning away when I saw the raw emotions swimming in his eyes and face, "Why should I believe you, Victor? How do I know you're telling the truth?" He sighed again, "Xavier saw everything. That's what I was talking to him about. I was telling him everything and showing him every memory I could. If you don't believe me, ask him to show you my memories." I shot a shocked look at him and he gave a small smirk, "Yeah, most people don't share memories, but this is a special circumstance." He rolled his shoulders and his gruff persona came back, "Well, punk, let's see what ya got."

I unsheathed my claws and crouched as his nails sharpened and we circled each other for a minute before charging. He tackled my midsection and sent me flying backwards as he landed on top of me. I deflected his blows until I could kick him off and he went flying back. I did a fancy hand trick to get back onto my feet and I wasted no time in attacking again. We went back and forth with punches and kicks, but my mind wasn't entirely on the training session, _What if he's telling the truth? But...he killed Jaime. Yet he seems so sincere. So did all of __**them**__ before they hurt me. Edward, if you're listening, was he telling me the truth? _I glanced over at my friend's husband and he nodded imperceptibly with a small smile before gasping in shock as Victor accidentally cut my arm wide open.

I swore under my breath as Victor wasted no time in ripping his shirt off and holding it to my wound, "Sorry, punk. Do you heal too?" I gave a small shrug as Carlisle appeared, "Depends. I can, but it isn't as fast as you or Logan," I looked up at the vampire, "Don't worry, doc. I'll be fine." He still unwrapped my arm before his eyes widened as he watched my wound close itself, "Told ya!" Professor X finally called out, "Training is done for today." I practically teleported back into the ship and I quickly changed into my other clothes I had been wearing. Once I had changed for the third time that day, I headed to a back area as the two-year-old began crying, "Sh, don't cry, cutie. I'm getting your food." I quickly picked him up and grinned when I saw his skin was blue with red polka-dots, "Ya sure have some interesting choices, cutie."

I carefully held the spoon to him as I walked out and Bella cried out, "You've got a kid?" I choked on my spit and gave her a wide-eyed gaze before glaring when I saw her playful look, "Heck no. This is Thomas Jasper Lucas. His mutation is to change his skin whatever color or pattern he wants. We couldn't get in touch with his parents, so we have to take care of him until they call back." I noticed Rosalie eyeballing Thomas, so I walked over, "Want to finish feeding him, Rosalie?" She gave me a surprised look before gently taking the toddler and feeding him with a warm smile on her face. I grinned and glanced over curiously as a girl with black hair and emerald eyes ran towards me, "Lexi, uh...we may have broken something on the ship." I quirked an eyebrow, "Where at, Amelia?" She gave me a sheepish grin, "The top of it."

My grin instantly fell, "As if falling off once wasn't enough. Fine, go grab my tools while I change...again." I headed back to bathroom and changed into old clothes before accepting my stuff from Amelia. I then proceeded to call to my boyfriend, "Oi, Petey! Gimme a lift!" Peter gave a small chuckle before crouching beside me and holding me in the air, so that I could climb onto the ship. I gaped at the fried circuitry and melted wires before crying out, "Amelia! Dexter! I'm so gonna kill you two later! How the heck did you even freakin' manage to do this much damage while inside the ship?!" I heard two sets of feet running to hide in the ship as I heaved a sigh and set to work. I yelled in shock when metal suddenly flew into the air, "Who the heck is moving stuff?!"

I heard a deep chuckle, "My apologies, Miss Howlett. I was merely trying to help." I groaned, "You're all gonna give me a heart attack. Anyway, I don't mind the help, but a little warning before would be appreciated and very welcome." Magneto chuckled again before the metal settled beside me and I began work. I made short work of it before screaming in pain, "Lexi! What's happening?!" I gritted my teeth as I called back to Peter, "Some idiot turned the electricity and fried my hand. Son of a gun, this hurts!" Muttering curses under my breath as someone shut the electricity off again, it wasn't long before my hand healed enough for me to finish the last wire and reattach the metal covering.

I hopped back to the ground and said, "Before I change yet again, is there anything else that needs fixing or anymore training," nobody spoke, "No? Good." Huffing, I changed again into my earlier outfit, but leaving the shades on my bunk. I went back out and stood beside Bella and Edward, who was behind Bella and had his arms around her midsection. I felt someone come behind me and I subconsciously relaxed as arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me flush against a well-muscled body, "So how's married life, Bell?" She grinned up at her husband before looking back to me, "It's great. I couldn't be happier." I smiled a bit as Edward grinned behind Bella and she questioned, "How's the dating life?" I smirked, "Well, it would be better if someone would stop disappearing on me." I looked up at Peter with a playful smile and he leaned down and kissed my forehead, "Hey, you missed."

I tapped my lips and he chuckled before pecking my lips and we both looked back at Bella as she cooed, "Aw, my itty, bitty Lexine grew up and is so gushy!" I blushed beet red before Edward stated, "You two never explained how you knew each other." Still blushing, I cleared my throat and explained, "One of the orphanages I lived at was in Phoenix and I met Bella at school. We were instant friends, even though she was in sixth grade and I was in fourth. We were both outcasts and bullied, so we joined together." Bella smiled, "We were practically inseparable. That reminds me, what happened to you? You started eighth grade, then vanished."

I shrugged and answered softly, but I knew all the other vampires and Victor were listening, "The orphanage director got...mad that I kept refusing to willingly share a bed with him, so he took it into his own hands a couple nights. I ran away the one morning and was placed in another orphanage for a while before being placed with a foster family." Bella's eyes sparked dangerously as Peter's arms tightened and Bella hissed, "I'll kill him." I reached forward and placed a hand gently on her shoulder, "Isa, as much as I would love for him to pay, it is in the past. The wound stings sometimes, but nothing will ever change what happened. Besides, you have your daughter and your family to think about. You can't go killing him. Promise?" She took a deep, unnecessary breath and I could see the bloodlust leave her eyes, "Promise, Lexi." We both grinned before I took a walk with her and her husband while her daughter trotted in front of us.


	5. Chapter 5

**WHAT'S UP?! Saw **_**Transformers: Age of Extinction **_**and I have to say I really enjoyed it, but I will also say that Michael Bay isn't the top of my favorites list. Won't go into detail, but he's killed all of my fave Bots, except for three! I can honestly tell ya that I cried. I ain't ashamed of it, course my friends all laugh, but whatever. Anyways, enough of that (although you can never have too much **_**Transformers**_**). So, I don't like how Renesme is practically an adult in a kid body. I'm going to make her seem younger, but she'll still be a little more mature than a lot of kids. Oh, and there will most likely be some spoilers for **_**X-Men: Days of Future Past**_**, just to warn ya. Shall we continue with Lexine?**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts like Professor X**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men or Twilight, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother, who is sadly deceased.**

**We brought our fight to you**

Bella and Edward led me to a cliff and I gazed with wide eyes at the river below with forest all around it and mountains in the background, "Wow." I heard a chuckle and I glanced at Bella before looking back at the view, "Like it, Lexi?" I gave a small smile and replied softly, "I've never seen anything like it. Granted, I haven't traveled much and I didn't really have time to see anything when I was out and about for missions." I felt someone grab my hand and my gaze snapped down to see Renesme holding my hand and smiling up at me.

I gave a cautious smile back and she positively beamed before letting go and walking to a patch of wildflowers. I looked at my hand for a second, _She wasn't scared of me. I can't believe it. _I looked up because I remembered Edward could read thoughts and he studied me for a minute, "Lexine, she has no reason to be afraid of you. Nessie knows you won't hurt any of us. She has a way of sensing people that are good." I didn't show anything on the outside, but inside I was reeling back from the thought of me being good. Edward's eyes narrowed as he continued, "You may not believe it, Lexine, but you are good. You are kind and loving.

This time I snorted and replied dryly, "You're way off-track there, Eddie boy. Just remember that you don't know me and you don't know anything about me." He went to reply, but we all looked up in confusion at the plane flying low to the trees. I heard a swish before someone went flying by me and I recognized the person when Bella screamed a name, "Renesme!" Before I thought about what I was doing and before her parents could do anything, I took off running and leaped up the rope before holding myself beside Renesme, "Hey, remember me? I'm your mommy's friend. I'm goin' to help ya." The girl sniffled and I quickly cut the rope with one claw before latching onto my friend's daughter, "Sweetie, wrap your legs around my waist and your arms around my neck."

As she went to follow my orders, she let go when I gasped from a bullet hitting me. She screamed and I quickly straightened my body to fly more aerodynamically through the air to Renesme. Once I reached her, I grabbed her and she wasted no time in wrapping her arms and legs around me in a death grip. I saw the cliff wall getting closer, "Okay, sweetie, keep holding on as tight as possible. This is goin' to be a bumpy ride." It was somehow possible for her grip to tighten and I let go of her as my claws unsheathed. Bracing myself for impact and against the bullets hitting the back of me, I dug my claws into the rocks and felt us slowly come to a stop.

I held back a groan of pain as I pulled one hand out and moved it up before pulling my body up and using my other hand to continue climbing. I used one arm to help push Renesme over the top of the cliff edge as her parents pulled her before I hauled myself up. I was panting heavily as a familiar, surprising voice called out in worry, "Lexi!" Victor wasted no time in dropping to his knees beside me before picking me up and running off, so I could heal in peace. Magneto used his power to pull the bullets out and I ended up with five in my back, two in my left calf, and one in my right shoulder.

That would have explained all the pain. Sadly, it took a couple hours before I had even healed enough to fall into an uneasy sleep. A few days later, I was healed to the point I could walk around a little with help, so I was allowed to go to the meeting the X-Men were having. Taking a seat, Bobby sat on my right with Peter beside him while Kitty was on Peter's right.

Storm was beside Kitty, then Hank, then Magneto, then Professor X, and Victor was beside me. I grumbled inside, but didn't allow anything to show outwards, except for indifference, until Storm spoke, "What happened the other day, Lexi?" I sat up straighter and answered, "A plane flew by and caught Renesme. I rescued her and got made into Swiss cheese in the process. I didn't recognize the plane though. It had a symbol on it though. I've seen the symbol. It looks like a shield with a funky line going through it." Beside me, Victor tensed and he spat out, "_**Stryker**_." I glanced at him in surprise before nodding, "Knew I recognized it. Logan has a picture from back then and I saw the symbol on a guy's hat."

All the professors shared looks and Hank spoke, "This is worrisome. The men that attacked had the same symbol. How did they find us? And what do they want?" Kitty decided to add her input, "Maybe they weren't after us this time. I mean, they grabbed the little girl, instead of Lexine. If they wanted us, wouldn't they have grabbed Lexi?" I frowned as my brow knitted and they all continued speaking before looking at me when I swore, "What is it, my dear?" Not able to look at Professor X for fear of angering him again, I answered, "We brought this to the Cullen's front doorstep. Stryker is after us, but they also found another being that is different than humans: vampires and half-vampires. This may be our war, but we just hand delivered a live grenade to their family."

I could see everyone thinking about it as Magneto spoke, "Miss Howlett makes sense. Stryker is more concerned about humans being able to survive than he is with leaving everyone in peace. What should we do, Charles?" Before the professor could answer, Victor spoke, "We should kill him." Kitty and the professors all disagreed, but I spoke up once more, "That may be our only way to survive. If he was able to capture Logan and cage him without trouble, then who knows what could happen to the rest of us? I hate to agree with Victor, and I do, trust me, he may be right. There's a good chance that we'll have to kill Stryker before he kills more of us. Come on, he nearly killed Storm when we had warning! Who the heck knows what will happen next? We become experiments, are we killed? Are we tortured?"

I folded my arms as I looked up at them all, still avoiding the professor's gaze, and saw most of them saw sense in what I said. I stood up, "I'm going to warn the Cullens. There is a war coming and they need time to run." Without another word, Peter stood up and followed me out before helping me through the forest. We eventually arrived at the Cullen residence and I eyed all the tan, well-muscled, and shirtless guys standing outside with the Cullens. I was leaning most of my weight on my boyfriend as we came to a stop before them and I looked Carlisle in the eyes, "I don't know if Alice has seen anything, but we came to warn you. Your family is in danger and you need to leave. Hide somewhere remote where nobody can ever find you."

He eyed me before questioning, "What is happening, Miss Howlett?" Peter and I shared a look and I sighed, "A man named Stryker is coming to either kill or capture us. It is our fault that they tried to take Renesme. They somehow found out about what you guys are and they have apparently decided that they need to capture you as well. Believe me that we never meant to drag you into our war. We didn't even know they had found us." Bella spoke up, "I'm staying and helping you fight, Lexi." I narrowed my eyes and growled, "No." She glared back at me, "Yes. You need help and I'm going to help you, whether ya want me to or not."

My eyes changed to red and I stood up straight as pain resonated in my voice, "_**No!**_ I will not lose anymore family to him. I can't lose you too, Bell, so no. Run and hide. Stay safe." Her eyes softened a little, "Lexi, you won't lose me. I'm helping, so get over it." I glowered, but let my eyes change back as Peter wrapped an arm around my waist as Emmett spoke, "Well, now that you two are done fighting, let's kick some butt!" Carlisle chuckled good-naturedly at his son before looking at me, "Tell your professor that we will all help." I sighed, "I just lost that battle. Dang it. Fine, but if you die, it ain't on my head. I warned ya. Come with us and talk to the professor. He probably has some stuff to explain." I looked at the tan guys and noticed one was a girl, who was eying me with distrust, "These are the werewolf packs. Jacob Black leads one and Sam Ulley leads the other. Seth, Leah, Embry, and Quil are in Jacob's pack. Collin, Brady, Paul, and Jared are with Sam's pack."

I eyed them before sighing again and muttering, "Werewolves exist too now. If fairies are real, then I'm throwing myself off the highest thing I can find." Peter lightly smacked the back of my head and I thought about flipping him off, but saw Renesme was watching, so I settled for elbowing my boyfriend in the ribs. I nodded to the two packs and said, "I'm Lexine and this is Peter. We're mutants and part of the X-Men team. Let's get going then." Peter once more helped me through the forest until Bella came up, "I want to speak with her alone, Peter, mind if I borrow her?" He shook his head and started talking to Emmett as Bella took my weight, "What's up, Bell?"

Edward appeared on my other side and spoke, "We wanted to thank you for saving our daughter. We can't ever repay you for that, but let us know if there is anything we can ever do for you." I shrugged, "I didn't do much. You don't need to repay me for anything." Bella shook her head fondly, "You've always brushed off everyone's gratitude and praise. For once, don't argue and accept it," I opened my mouth to protest, but she gave me a pointed look, "Don't even start, Lexi." My mouth shut with a clack and I pouted at her while her and her husband laughed, _Ain't funny. I didn't do anythin' special or great. I did what anyone would have done. _Edward groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Lexine, what are we going to do with you?" I inwardly cringed at the sentence while replying tonelessly, "Give me to Stryker."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup, everyone? I honestly don't have much to write, which is saying a lot compared to my past AN. Kinda sad actually. This story hasn't got as much attention as the prequel, which is surprising to me. Anyway, not to dwell on that. Let's see what's in store for Lexine and the Cullens!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts like Professor X**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men or Twilight, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother, who is sadly deceased.**

**The universe hates us  
**

I ignored all the looks I was shot at my sentence and moved to walk with Peter, who hadn't heard what I had said. Edward leaned close to my ear and whispered, "We aren't done with this conversation, Lexine. We will not give you to Stryker." I ignored him as we reached the other mutants and I wasted little time in going to my bunk, where I collapsed with a groan of pain. I was laying on my stomach to avoid putting pressure on the stupid wounds before jumping in surprise at the voice, "May I examine your injuries, Lexine?" I looked at Carlisle and replied, "If you really wanna, Dr. Cullen. All you'll see is healing wounds." He gave me a patient smile, "Humor me, please." I sighed before lifting my left pant leg high enough for him to see the two on my left calf. Then I had to strip to my tank-top to let him see the five on my back and the one on my right shoulder.

I heard a feminine gasp and my eyes darted over to see Bella and Edward staring in horror, "Hey, Bell. What's up?" She slowly came forward with Edward right behind her before my best friend spoke quietly, "I didn't know you had gotten shot so many times. How are you not dying of pain?" I gave a dark chuckle as I replied, "Honestly, I wish I would die. That's how bad it hurts, but I'm practically impossible to kill apparently. Lucky me. I'm like my brothers. We will probably live forever or something." My back arched in pain as I let out a mangled gasp when Carlisle gently moved the skin on my back leg, "You're hurting her, Carlisle!"

The doctor apologized before saying, "They've infected you with some snake venom, Lexine. If we don't get it out, even you will most likely die." I let my face drop into the pillow and it muffled my voice, "Just get it out." I heard him sigh before he spoke again, "Edward, go tell them all that I'm going to suck the venom out. Lexine, this will hurt." I forced a laugh, "Go ahead. Not like I haven't dealt with pain before." It wasn't long until I felt him bite around one of the wounds on my calf and I clutched a pillow to my face as I screamed in agony. I felt arms holding me down as I tried to get away and I heard someone whispering to me, but I can't honestly tell you what they said.

It took eternity, to me at least, for Carlisle to finish because he had to bite each wound and I was heaving for air and drenched in sweat as my body trembled, "How do you feel, Lexine?" I gave the doctor a tired, sour look and he gave a small smile, "I got it all out, so you may rest now. Edward, will you stay with her?" I was instantly more alert and I went to sit up, but fell back on my face, "I don't need a babysitter! I'll be fine!" My protests fell on deaf ears as everyone left Edward and I alone. Well, Julie and Thomas were asleep on a bunk since it was late in the day. I purposely turned my head to the wall of my bunk, so that I wouldn't have to face my best friend's husband, but that didn't deter him, "Lexine, we need to talk."

I let out a loud snore and he simply chuckled, "I know you're awake. No human snores like that." My body tensed as I whispered, "I wish I was human." Surprise colored his tone, "You are human." I scoffed and didn't turn because I didn't want him to see the tears filling my eyes, "No, I'm a monster. A freak. An abomination. Only thing human about me is how I look." Edward sighed before speaking quietly, "You are amazing, Lexine. You're so quick to see good in others and you always believe the best of them, but you constantly criticize yourself. Yes, I do know what I'm talking about. I can read your mind, remember? Every time you do something right or you're praised or complimented, you instantly shoot it down. You don't even try to believe anything good about yourself. What will it take for you to believe all the good things about yourself?"

A sob shook my body as I replied, "It will take a miracle, Edward. I don't know how much of my past you've seen or heard, but know it wasn't good. Bella was the first person to ever compliment me or even like me. She's the only reason I didn't give up all those years ago. Look, I appreciate the sentiment, but just stop. You'll only end up getting hurt. Everyone that gets close does." I then closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep as the vampire sighed beside me. Somehow, I fell asleep and I was mostly healed when I woke up the next morning. I headed outside and immediately headed over to Victor, much to the surprise of everyone. I leaned against a tree as I muttered, "I'm going to save Logan soon. You in or you out?"

I heard him laugh and felt my body shake because our arms were touching, "In. I'm not going to fail him again." I met his gaze with a hard gaze of my own as I told him, "You better not or I'll kill you myself. And I'll enjoy it, trust me." He smirked, "Wouldn't expect anything else from my baby sister." I gave a short nod before going over to where the Cullens were standing with Kitty and Bobby, "Lexi! Are you okay? We heard you screaming and I was worried, but they told us you would be fine. Bella said you had snake venom in you and that you were dying! Are you tired? Do you hurt? You should be resting!" Kitty practically had me in a death grip and I gasped out, "Need...air...Kitty." She instantly released me as I took some deep breaths, "Sorry! Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!"

I chuckled a bit at her and grinned, "I'm fine, Kitty. It's gonna take a lot more than a couple bullets and a little venom to kill me. I'm not tired. I don't hurt, except for the ribs you just relocated," her face turned distraught and horrified, so I quickly calmed her, "Just joking. Chill out. If I wasn't fine, then one of these stubborn vampires would be forcing me back to bed." Bella playfully pushed my shoulder, "Don't tempt me, Lexi. I've thought about tying you down, so that you'll actually sleep and relax." I cheekily grinned at her, "Where's the fun in that? Sides, I only need an hour or two a night. Don't you remember how freakish I am?" I ignored how Edward's expression darkened at the word "freakish" as Bella rolled her eyes, "You're gonna be the death of me."

I tilted my head and retorted, "Huh, who knew vampires could die because they worry too much? Well, that will certainly go down in the record book." My head snapped towards the ship when I heard a whimper and I stood silently for a second before sprinting to the ship when someone screamed. My claws had started to poke out, but they disappeared when I recognized Julie running down the ramp, "Julie! What's wrong, honey?" She didn't answer as she leaped into my arms and she clutched me so desperately that I headed to Professor X and the other adult mutants, "Um, sir, I think Julie had another vision." I tried to loosen Julie's grip, but she tightened it and my brow furrowed in worry, "Honey, you need to tell us what you saw, so we can help you. We can't help if we don't know what is wrong." She was bawling and I glanced helplessly around me before an idea hit me, "Sweetheart, why don't you show Professor X? That way you don't have to talk."

She nodded and I bounced her a little as I rocked side-to-side while she showed her vision to the head professor. My gaze watched the professor and my eyes widened when he gasped, "Professor?" He didn't answer as he spoke to the girl still bawling in my arms, "Thank you for showing me, Julie. You should get some rest." She continued to clutch me, so I sent a pleading glance to Jasper and he gave a miniscule nod before Julie was soon out to the world and her hold on me loosened. I handed her to one of the twins and they took Julie back into the ship as the rest of us gathered to hear what was happened, "Charles, what did the child see?"

My gaze flitted to Erik before looking back at the professor, "Julie saw all of us dying. The robots that she saw in a previous vision were too much for us to handle. Carlisle, if your family stands with us, you will all die. None of us will make it." I glared at the ground as the doctor spoke, "We will stand with you. They already know about us and it will not be long before they would find us. The wolves will also help." I could feel the skin crawling on my knuckles as my claws begged to be unsheathed and Erik spoke up, "We must make preparations and train harder than before." Kitty cried out, "How can we train harder?! We train and train for hours! And we can't expect the kids to fight!" I was a few feet away from everyone and my back was turned towards them as I spoke in a dark tone, "The twins can and will fight. They're powerful enough and they're ready. We'll have to hide Thomas, Julie, and Renesme." I felt everyone staring at me as Kitty countered, "No! The twins can't fight! They're only fifteen!"

I whirled to face her and let my eyes turn red, "This is war, Kitty! As much as we don't want children to fight or witness it, they will. With or without us there to protect them. I don't know about you, but I would rather it be where I can save them. So I'm sorry if you think I'm cruel or vicious, but this is going to happen. Julie's visions may change and some of us may live, but they won't change enough for us all to live." They were all startled by my outburst and I turned to Victor, "You ready?" He nodded with a small smirk, "Born ready, little sister." Eyes darted between us as Erik spoke, "Where are you two going?" I folded my arms as I answered, "To get our brother back." Storm protested, "You can't go alone! That's risking death."

Victor snorted, "Like we ain't risking death here." I relaxed my stance a little, "Look, Victor and I are powerful, feral mutants, but we'll work better with Logan here. Think of it as a pack. When a pack is down one member, they aren't at full strength. However, if the pack is complete, then little can stop them." I could see slight understanding in most of their gazes, "Emmett, Jasper, and I are coming with you two." I glared at Edward, "No." He glared back, "Yes. This isn't up to debate, Lexine Howlett. You need all the help you can get and we've already discussed it. You're stuck with us." I held his glare until Professor Xavier spoke, "Edward is right, my dear. Accept their help. You'll need it." I looked to the man that had become like a father to me and I searched his eyes to see that something bad was going to happen, something he hadn't mentioned about Julie's vision.

I wanted to question it, but I sighed and nodded as I looked back to the Cullens, "Fine. We're gonna have to stop at a store somewhere. We're all going to need to disguise ourselves, especially Victor and I." Alice grinned and clapped her hands while bouncing on her feet as Rosalie grinned and spoke, "That's where Alice and I come in." I quirked an eyebrow and muttered, "I think I've been sold to the devil." All the Cullens, except for the two girls, chuckled while Bella commented, "If you don't make it out alive from them, I get all your artwork." I rolled my eyes before reluctantly following Alice while Rosalie dragged Victor along, "Heaven help me."


	7. Chapter 7

**'Ello, lovelies! What's been happening? Anybody else really want be able to fly? Like just jump or think and be able to fly around the world? Sorry, totally random thought there. But, it would be awesome! Especially if ya could fly at supersonic speeds. Okay, enough with my errant thoughts. I tried to put links to the hotel, but they aren't working. So, if ya want to see what it looks like, PM me or review and say if you want to see the kitchen/living room, the bedroom, the bathroom, the pool, or all of them. Sorry! And I'm going to post the outfits on Polyvore, so go look. Onto Lexine!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts like Professor X**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought**_

_Flashback_

**Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men or Twilight, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother, who is sadly deceased.**

**Road Trip 1**

Alice carried me to her room while Rosalie took care of Victor. I didn't have much chance to protest as she set me in a chair in her gigantic bathroom and began darting around. I saw her set some make-up on the sink and I bolted, "No! I ain't wearing that crap!" I made it to the bottom of the stairs before I was thrown over a shoulder and I struggled against Edward, "Let me go! I ain't going back up there till she puts that crap up! Edward Cullen! Put me down!" I heard the other Cullens chuckling as I was locked into the bathroom with Alice and I pouted, "Relax, Lexine! They'll expect you to not wear anything like this, so it is the best disguise! Close your eyes and go to your happy place. I'll be done soon." I huffed and decided to obey because I didn't need to exhaust myself when I would lose this battle. I closed my eyes and let my tense body relax as I remembered a day Logan and Peter had planned for me.

_A knock sounded at my door and I set my pencil down as I went to answer it, "Logan? What are you doing here? Sorry, that came out a little rude." He chuckled as my face turned red, "Don't worry 'bout it, pup. I've got a surprise for ya." My head tilted in curiosity and I said, "Give me a moment to throw on some clothes." I grabbed the outfit I had already picked out for the day before hurrying to the bathroom. I quickly changed and tied on my shoes before going back out and following Logan to the garage, "So...where we going?"_

_He smirked and climbed onto his motorcycle, "You'll see. Come on already." I hopped on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist as he shot out of the garage. We drove for a few minutes before we reached a hill and we stopped, "All right, pup, don't do anything you'll regret later. Your surprise is coming." I climbed off and watched him drive off as I shrugged and sat on the hill. My back was to the road, so imagine my surprise when I was suddenly picked up from behind, "Hey, beautiful." My cheeks were flaming as I kissed Peter, "Hey, handsome. Any reason we're out here?"_

_Peter grinned and pulled his other arm out from behind his back to reveal a dozen tiger lilys, "I wanted to take my sexy girlfriend out on a date since we finally have a break from fighting." Teasing, I tapped my chin in mock thinking, "Hmm, wonder who this girl is? Must be something special if you are bringing her way out here." My boyfriend pulled me flush with his body, so his face was above mine as his smile turned soft, "She is definitely special. She has gorgeous eyes that remind me of melted chocolate, her smile brights up every room she steps into, she's witty, her laugh is contagious, she's an amazing fighter, she protects her family, and I'm lucky enough to call her mine." My face was probably on fire as I shyly looked away from Peter, but he brought my face back up and his lips met mine._

_We pulled away for air and I stared into his loving eyes as he whispered, "I love you, Lexine." I smiled as I replied in a whisper, a little breathlessly, "I love you too, Peter." He grinned and swung me in a circle as he yelled to the world, "Lexine Howlett loves me!" I burst out giggling as he sat down with me in his lap and we watched the sun rise before driving back to the school._

I was broken out of my memory when Alice announced, "Done!" I opened my eyes and gaped at how I looked now. She disappeared downstairs and I stormed down before blushing when Bella whistled, "Lookin' good, babe." She winked at me and my cheeks flamed red before I glared at Alice, "You put me in pink, in a dress, in high heels, in make-up, and, if those weren't bad enough, you made me a BLONDE and changed my eyes to BLUE!" The pixie simply grinned, "I'm good." I folded my arms and pouted before grinning wickedly, "You know what, Alice? You're amazing at this and Bella told me the other day that she wishes you would give her a makeover." Alice's face lit up and she dragged Bella away, who called to me, "I hate you!" I merely waved and smirked at Bella as she disappeared up the stairs. I turned and gave a surprised look at Victor, "Wow, didn't know you could clean up so nicely." He glared at me, "Shut up."

I rested a hand on my hip, "You can't complain, dude. I actually look like a freakin' girl for once. You get to actually wear pants and normal shoes!" He smirked as I looked at Edward, "You three ready or not?" Jasper and Emmett both nodded, so Edward answered, "Yep, let's go." He gave Renesme a hug before we all headed to the Volvo. I was in the back between Emmett and Jasper while Edward drove and Victor claimed the passenger seat. I took a deep breath and waited till we were far enough away that Alice couldn't hear me, "We seriously need to stop somewhere, so I can get different clothes. I can't freakin' do anything in this outfit." The boys chuckled and Edward's eyes shined with amusement as he glanced at me in the mirror, "Yes, ma'am. We'll stop when we're half way to your school." I groaned and threw my head back as they roared in laughter and I mumbled, "This is gonna be a long trip."

We drove for hours till it was dark and Edward pulled over to a hotel, "Why are we stopping?" Edward left the car as Emmett answered, "You two need sleep and to stretch, so we're stopping for the night. This is why being a vampire is better." I rolled my eyes before accepting Jasper's help in getting out of the car and I managed to walk into the hotel without stumbling. I didn't pay much attention till we got to the hotel room and I gaped at it, "Whoa. Question, how'd we get such a room?" Edward smirked and held up a gold card, "We rented it for a night." I went to protest, but found I couldn't speak through his ice cold hand covering my mouth, "Don't think about it, Lexine. We've got too much money that we don't use." I pouted, but held back any protests as I asked, "Am I supposed to sleep in this? Cause I think Alice will kill me."

Emmett threw his shirt to me, "Here. I don't need it." I caught it and kicked my heels off before putting Edward's shoes on, "Thanks, Emmett. I'll be back, guys. I need to take a walk." I left the shirt on the couch before walking out the door and went to the lobby. I saw a bathing suit that I liked, so I bought it with some cash I had on me and I found the public bathroom. I changed into the suit before heading to the pool and I slowly walked in. After swimming a couple laps, I floated on my back and stared at the ceiling as a sigh left my lips, "That's a heavy sigh, darlin'." I jolted in surprise and ended up choking on water as I gasped out, "The heck, Jasper?! You scared the crap out of me!" Once I was breathing again, I noticed he was sitting on one of the available chairs with a tiny smile on his face, "Sorry, ma'am. I thought you had heard me coming."

I swam over to the edge and rested my arms on the ground as I looked up at him, "I would have, but I was thinking. What are ya doing down here? How long were you there?" He shrugged, "I followed you from the room. Your feelings were dark and I was worried about what you were going to do." I pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes as I answered softly, "I'm just worried about Logan. Last time I tried to save a family member, they died. I hate myself because I hated Victor without a doubt because of what happened to Jaime, but now I'm actually starting to care. I'm angry because normal humans want to kill and enslave mutants because we're different and I don't want to lose my family. I hate that Julie has to see these visions when she is so young."

I heard Jasper sigh and his voice was soft as he spoke, "I understand. I felt similar when the Volturi came to kill Renesme." He explained everything that happened before saying, "I wanted to stay, but Alice needed my help and I couldn't refuse her. The whole time we were gone...I worried about my family. I wondered who would still be there when we returned. I wondered if they would forgive us." I gave a grim smile, "Our lives are so messed up." He chuckled darkly before he lightened our feelings, "Enough of that talk, Miss Howlett. You ready to head back up?" I groaned before holding a hand out and ha hauled me up and out of the pool.

I wrapped the towel around me and grabbed all my stuff before following him back to the room. I grabbed Emmett's shirt on my way to the bathroom and I locked the door before starting the shower and turning on some classical music. After I couldn't smell chlorine on me, I dried off and put my underwear and the shirt on. I chuckled a bit because the shirt's hem went down to the middle of my calves while the sleeves went a little past my elbows. I rolled my eyes before clambering into bed, since I knew that the boys would all insist on my taking the bed, and slipping under the covers, "Night, guys." Everyone replied back and I quickly sank into sleep, but it wasn't peaceful.

**I heard my door slam open and I looked at the doorway before gasping at the large figure standing there, "Get out here, girl!" I trembled in my bed and cried out as the figure grabbed my ankle, "Obey me, girl!" I landed with a gasp on the wooden floor before I was being dragged through the hall and up stairs, where my head hit every step. I struggled while whimpering, "Please, Mr. Collins! Please leave me alone!" He growled and threw me into the room at the top of the stairs. I looked up and saw the lust in his eyes as he advanced towards me and I screamed.**

I woke with a gasp and, before the three vampires surrounding me could do anything, I ran to the bathroom. I puked in the toilet before sitting against a wall with my head between my knees as I sobbed. It wasn't long until someone wrapped me in their arms and pulled me to their chest. I recognized Victor's scent, but I didn't care as I soaked up the comfort he was offering, "I'm sorry you had to deal with that, kiddo. Nobody will ever do that to you again. Not my baby sister." I cried myself to sleep in his arms as he just held me.

The next morning was quick. We left around 6 in the morning and we none mentioned my nightmare because they knew I didn't want to talk about it. Instead, we talked about random things like music, hobbies, and movies. Edward loved mystery movies, Jasper loved any war movies based on history, and Emmett loved action movies, which came as no surprise about Emmett. I was surprised to find out that Victor shared the same movie choice as Jasper, "Why do you like those, Victor?" He shrugged at my question, "I fought in most of them. Curious to know if they got their facts right or not." I nodded in understanding as Emmett turned to me, "What do you watch?" I shrugged, "Anything, except documentaries. Those suck. But I'm usually watching geeky stuff like _Star Wars_, _Star Trek_, or _Doctor Who_." The large vampire groaned, "You're a geek then." I shot him a glare, "A geek that can kick your vampire butt." He rolled his eyes, "You can't beat me. You're puny." I quirked an eyebrow, "When this is all over, we are so fighting and I'm gonna whoop you."


	8. Chapter 8

**HI, PEOPLE! What's been up? Okay, random burst of energy is somewhat gone. Now I'm getting tired. Anyway, seriously not a lot to say. I've got no life currently, so yeah. If you want to see the hotel suite, then PM or review cause links aren't working. Onto the three vamps and the two mutants!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts like Professor X**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought**_

_Flashback_

**Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men or Twilight, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother, who is sadly deceased.**

**Road Trip 2**

Emmett was relentlessly teasing me about liking geeky things and I finally had enough after about two hours, "You know what, Emmett? Shut the heck up! Did you ever stop to think that maybe I like those shows because, not only I enjoy them, but that they take me away from reality? Away from the mess and disaster my life has been? Did you ever stop to think that they help me forget what I've done and what I'm going to have to do?!" It was dead silent and I felt my anger dissipate as Jasper used his power to calm me before I physically lashed out. I took a deep breath before shutting my eyes and leaning my head back, :Wake me when we stop."

I tried to fall asleep, but it wasn't happening, so I began thinking of plans. _There's going to be a million scent trails at the mansion. Victor and I are going to have to single out Logan's and follow it. This is going to be hard considering it has been a long time since that battle. Once we find Stryker, infiltrate and break Logan out. Get back to the others and fight freakin' robots. _I sighed out loud and felt my body sag a little as I thought about the fight to come. I didn't care if I lived or died as long as my friends and family were safe, but it was looking like that wasn't going to be possible. I opened my eyes to meet Edward's gaze in the mirror and I saw that his eyes were dark with worry at the thoughts running through my mind.

I looked away and found Emmett suddenly hugging me, "Sorry, kiddo. Didn't think about that." I gave a wan smile before grinning as Edward pulled into the parking lot of a mall, "Okay, let's get some food for you two and some different clothes for Lexine." We all clambered out and Edward continued, "I'll go with Lexine. You three go find some food." I grumbled slightly at the thought of having a babysitter, but went along with it because it was the only way I was going to get out of this. We all separated and I questioned, "So, think I should stay with these kind of looks or make myself look younger? Cause I don't look that different as a blonde and blue eyes."

The older man studied me for a minute before nodding to himself, "Alice will kill us, but you're right. You're going to have to look younger." As if summoned, his phone rang and he put it on speaker when we were a distance away from other people in the mall, "Yes, Alice?" I heard a light sigh before the pixie spoke, "I hate to say this, but you guys are going to have to make Lexine look young. And I did so good on her. Oh well. I'm sending you the outfit now, Edward, so go for it. Good luck. By the way, Lexine, you're lucky that you don't have a womanly body yet." While I blushed, he calmly ended the call and we both shared a puzzled look, deciding to ignore Alice's last comment, as I stated, "That seemed way too easy." Edward pinched the bridge of his noise as his phone received a picture, "That's Alice for you. She must have seen something or else she wouldn't have agreed so easily."

Edward raised an eyebrow before smirking at the picture, "Let me see!" He chuckled and shook his head, "You'll see when we get you all ready. Come on. We need to hurry." I groaned, but followed him and he herded me to a bathroom, "Take the make-up off and let your hair down. Give me all the jewelry." I took off the earrings, the bracelet, the necklace, and the ring before handing them to Edward and going into the bathroom. Nobody was thankfully in there, so I scrubbed the make-up before pulling my hair down and I gasped in surprise because that literally made me look at least three years younger, "Oh my...I hate her so much right now."

I walked out and saw Edward trying not to laugh, but a small chuckle escaped him and I pouted, "Not funny. Least I still look close to my age. You're ancient and still look seventeen." He merely shrugged before putting an arm around my shoulders, "Come on, and don't speak to anyone. Your voice sounds too old for this look, so act as if you're extremely shy." I glowered, but nodded and let my hair fall across my face to hide while mumbling almost silently, "This sucks." He chuckled again as we walked and it wasn't long before we reached a store. He had me follow him closely as he grabbed items, but he wouldn't let me see them. Finally, he got everything we needed and Edward led me back to the bathroom again, "Go change and put your other clothes back in the bags."

I accepted the two bags and headed in before claiming an empty stall. I did my best to avoid looking at the clothes as I changed, but I couldn't deny the shock when I saw my full reflection after changing. Thanks to my shorter height, my lack of a "womanly body," and Alice, I seriously looked like a freakin' eleven or twelve-year-old. A woman entered the bathroom and smiled at me, "Hi, cutie! Are you lost?" I stared at her as she frowned before gently grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the restroom, "Come on, let's find your mom." Thankfully, a voice interrupted, "Excuse me, ma'am, where are you going with my baby sister?" The woman jumped a bit before looking at Edward, "Oh, I'm sorry. I saw her standing alone in there and assumed she was lost." The vampire gave a dazzling smile as the woman released me and I fled to his side, "Thank you for your concern, but she was merely admiring her new outfit most likely. Her old one had ice cream spilled on it."

The woman went back to the bathroom as Edward and I headed over to the food court. I saw Victor, Jasper, and Emmett gape at me and I blushed furiously as I sat down between my brother and Jasper, "Not a word. Alice said I needed to look younger to better disguise myself, so this is the outfit she picked. It sucks and I really don't want to be teased about it." Surprisingly, they kept their mouths shut and we continued the random talk from the car ride. We sat there for a little bit before heading back to the Volvo and we continued to drive, "I am never going on another road trip in a car again." The boys chuckled while Victor commented, "Agreed." It was about 3 AM before we stopped at a hotel again and, once again, I stared in shock at the suite we acquired.

I thought about saying something, but held my tongue when Edward shot me a look and I gave an innocent whistle while walking off to explore. I eventually went back to the main area and, after claiming Emmett's shirt again and changing, sat on the loveseat before Victor sat on my left and the other three boys took seats on the couch. Someone started a cheesy horror movie and I watched, but I slowly felt my eyes drooping shut as I fought to stay awake. I eventually slid into a more comfortable position and fell asleep.

Normal P.O.V.

Victor watched as Lexine tried to stay awake, but it wasn't long before she fell asleep on his leg. Tensing, the man looked down before relaxing with a miniscule smile as Emmett commented, "She looks her age when she's asleep. There isn't any anger or pain or anything bad. Just calm." Jasper added in, "When she's asleep, her more vulnerable side comes out. It is almost like a switch in her emotions. When she's awake, everything is on her shoulders, but it is the opposite when she's asleep." The four men watched the girl sleep and it was soon after that Victor fell asleep with one hand protectively resting on his sister's back. Edward grinned and took a picture with his phone before the three vampires turned back to the TV and watched movies until 6 AM when one of the mutants began to wake.

Lexine's P.O.V.

I stretched a little before hurriedly getting up when I realized that I had fallen asleep on Victor. I blushed when he gave me a soft smile before it was replaced with his cocky mask, "Hurry up and shower. I want to take one too." I nodded and practically ran for the bathroom as my brother chuckled behind me. I paused once I had shut the door, _Did I just really call him "my brother"? Ugh...this is so freakin' confusing!_ I took a quick shower before dressing in the outfit from yesterday's mall trip and I walked back out to find some scrambled eggs and bacon waiting. I practically inhaled the bacon as Victor went to shower and I blushed as Jasper warned, "Don't eat so quickly, Lexine. You're going to choke, darlin'." I ate the eggs slower and he gave an approving smile before chuckling at my groan when Edward spoke, "Alice has a certain way she wants me to do your hair today. Hold still."

I pointed my fork at the blonde and growled, "I'm gonna kill your wife later." He merely smiled before heading to the TV to watch the football game with Emmett. It didn't take long for Edward to fix my hair and I grumbled to myself before we thankfully headed to the car. We only had to drive until noon because we finally reached the school. I eagerly climbed out of the car, but froze solid as I stared at what had become my home. Our impeccable grounds were burned and torn up with trees and bushes uprooted, the fountains and statues were almost completely blown apart, and the house was missing windows, there were holes in the roof and through the walls, and the front doors were hanging off their hinges. Ignoring the four men with me, I slowly walked towards the mansion and trailed my fingers over everything I walked by.

The stench of decaying bodies and old blood hit us as we got closer and closer. I stopped in the doorway and saw bodies laying haphazardly around the interior. I leaned against the door frame for support as my body shook and I whispered, "Why would they do this? We haven't done them any harm." Nobody answered me, but I hadn't expected an answer, and I spoke a little louder, "Search for any survivors. I'm going to grab different clothes from my room." They nodded and I picked my way around debris and bodies as I went to my room. My room had been caught in the crossfire and it took me a little while to dig clothes out that were still wearable. I searched for any survivors upstairs after changing and redoing my hair, but I found none. I met back with the boys out front and Edward spoke, "We didn't find any survivors. What is your plan now, Lexine? Victor?"

I folded my arms as I told them with a grim tone, "Victor and I are for sure tracking Logan down. If Stryker wanted our brother, then nothing good will come out of it. You three can go home to your family or come with us," the looks they gave me told me their decisions, "Okay then. Let Victor and I single out Logan's smell, then we'll follow the scent trail. He'll have left one for us to follow. He knows I would come, even if he was able to tell me not to." My eldest brother and I wasted no time in using our sense of smell to search and it was a little while before Victor called out, "Found the trail! Looks like Jimmy also left blood for us to follow." I nodded and Jasper said, "We're going to have to walk if we don't want to lose the trail. It's hard for vampires to follow it with it being so old." We all shared looks before we began running and I had one thought on my mind, _Please be okay, Logan. I can't lose you too._


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup, all my amazing readers? I just downed about 52 ounces of Mountain Dew, so I'm a wee bit wired. Yay! Let's see...uh, not much to say again. Want the images of the hotels, then review or PM me. Allons-y!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts like Professor X**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought**_

_Flashback_

**Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men or Twilight, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother, who is sadly deceased.**

**Saving Logan: Part 1**

We had been walking all day before we decided to stop for the night when we reached a fairly large city. Edward went off to find a hotel while Jasper and I went to get food for Victor and I as Victor went with Emmett to grab some clothes. Once we found a fast food place still open, Jasper went to order while I borrowed his phone to call Alice, "Hey, Lexine!" I chuckled a bit at her enthusiasm before becoming more serious, "Back at ya, pixie. Listen, I need to know how to change my hair and eyes back." She sounded a bit disappointed, but thankfully didn't throw a fit, "Rinse your eyes out with ice cold water. It will probably work best if one of the boys holds the water for a bit and pours it. That way it will be cold. Your hair is going to be interesting. Find some chlorine water and mix it with salt water, then wash your hair in the water a couple times. It will only take three times to get your hair to normal."

I smiled, "Thanks, Alice!" I knew she was smiling as she replied, "No problem! I'll see you soon!" I hung up as Jasper came over with two bags in one hand while he held two cups in the other, "Ready to go?" I nodded and took the cups out of his hands before we walked outside to meet up with the other three boys. We met up with Victor and Emmett first, so we all waited for Edward to show. My brother and I ate quickly while we waited and I was drinking some Mountain Dew when the vamp finally showed, "Come on. I found a room." As I went to walk, I stumbled and Jasper caught my elbow with one hand while his other hand went in front of me to catch me, but I didn't fall, "You okay, Lexi?" My eyes gave a quick, curious glance at Victor when he called me that and I answered with a slight blush, "Yeah, I'm good. Just ready to look normal and sit down."

They all nodded and Jasper released me, but stayed close because I kept stumbling as we walked to the hotel. Eventually, Emmett took the blonde's place because he went to go find some salt water for me since we knew the hotel would have a pool. As Emmett, Edward, and I went up to the room, Victor headed to the pool with our drink cups and I began exploring the room once we reached it. Both men soon returned and I entered the bathroom before turning to look back at all of them, "Jasper? Can you come help me? I need to make sure to get all of it." He smiled, "Sure, darlin'. Edward, start cooling the water." While the bronze-haired man went to do that, Jasper came into the bathroom and we filled the bathtub with all the water.

Leaning over the tub, I practically had to stick my whole head in the water and Jasper was careful as he rubbed the water in my hair with shampoo and conditioner. After three rinses, I was excited to see my dark brown hair back and I wasted no time in going to Edward to have my eyes washed out, "This may sting a little." I smirked, "Come on, Eddie boy. I've been stabbed, shot, and injected with snake venom. Pretty sure I can handle cold water." He chuckled and I held a towel under my head as I tilted my head back to look at the ceiling. I kept my eyes wide open as he poured the water and I actually winced because that did sting more than I expected, "Told you. Alice was creative when it came to dying your eyes."

Seeing as I couldn't speak without getting water and dye in my mouth, I drily thought, _No kidding. Thanks for the observation, Captain Obvious. _His lips twitched as he tried not to grin, "Anytime, Sergeant Sarcasm." I grumbled inwardly and Edward soon finished, "Okay, your eyes are back to normal." Ignoring the fact I still had soaking wet hair and a wet face, I rushed to a mirror and grinned ecstatically at my brown eyes and brown hair, "Ya know, I never thought I would miss seeing myself in the mirror." They all laughed before I dried my hair and braided it as I took a seat in the corner of the couch. I was too hyper to fall asleep, even as Victor quickly did, and I ended up watching TV with the other three boys for a while. Eventually, I got up and looked out the window while quietly musing to myself. My mood turned dark as I glared out the window when my thoughts turned to Logan and Stryker, "We're going to get him back, Lexine, but you need to rest. You'll be no help without sleep."

I folded my arms while continuing to stare out the window and I could see the worried looks I was receiving as I replied, "There's a war coming and I fear what will happen at the end. Many humans truly wish for mutants to be nonexistent. We're too different, even though we are their flesh and blood. At the end of this war, I don't know what I'll do," I gave a bitter scoff, "I don't even know if I'll live through it." I shook my head as I went to the bedroom and I shut the door. I crawled under the covers and tried to relax, but sleep came eventually. The next morning, I woke up before Victor, so I decided to take a shower and make sure I didn't have any dirt or blood on me from yesterday. Realizing that Victor had bought me clothes yesterday, I wrapped one of the white robes around me and headed to the main room, "Hey, Vic, where's the clothes you got me?"

He threw a bag to me and I caught it before heading back to the bathroom. I changed and let Victor take over the bathroom while I ate the fast food we had saved from last night to reheat today. I chuckled a bit when Victor came out because he was dressed in his normal attire, "What are you laughing at?" Shaking my head, I grinned at him, "You look normal. And your facial hair is growing back. No offense, but you looked like a pompous dweeb in those other clothes." He made a face and turned the TV on to the football game while I took in the vampires' new outfits, "Looks good. So, you four ready to head out?" Victor groaned, but turned the TV back off and stood up while grabbing his new jacket.

We began walking once again and we had traveled until noon when I paused by a larger spot of blood, "Logan must have been getting desperate at this point. These drops are much bigger than the past ones." I crouched and picked some of the bloody dirt in my hand before sniffing it. My brow furrowed in puzzlement as I held my hand towards Victor, who crouched beside me, "Smell this." He did and I saw the same conclusion I had come to reflect in his gaze, "This ain't good." I nodded and we both stood up as I dusted my hand off, "What's wrong with the blood?" I glanced at Emmett before looking down at the blood, "It has a stronger scent of adamantium, which encases his skeleton. His blood always has the scent of it, but not at this strength. This means someone is using a weapon made out of adamantium to cut him. I'm guessing his wound healed that he had been using, so now he's having to use his claws. It puts him more at risk and makes it harder for us because it will be easier to see him leaving a trail by doing that."

All three vampires looked worried and we didn't waste anymore time talking and standing around. We ran through the night and only stopped at daybreak when my knees gave out. I landed on my hands and knees with a small gasp of pain, "Lexi, what's wrong?" I tried to stand, but found Edward forcing me to sit back against a tree as he checked my pulse, my temperature, and my eyes, "I'm fine. Let's keep going." Edward once again forced me to sit back when I tried to stand as he spoke, "Carlisle and I were right. You may heal quicker, but your body is still trying to fully recover from those bullets and the snake venom. I don't know what they used, but it did a lot of internal damage to you before we got it out. You need to rest." I scoffed, "I can't rest! I need to rescue my brother from a deranged pyschopath!"

Edward's gaze snapped to Jasper before nodding, "We're going to go at vampire speed. Jasper is going to take Victor and you're going with Emmett." I tried to protest, but I couldn't as Emmett picked me up bridal-style and took off running. My eyes were wide at the blurs passing us and I had to grin at Emmett's comment, "I hate going human speed. This is much better!" I chuckled as he cheekily smiled before we fell silent. Jasper must have been aiming his power at me because I fell asleep in Emmett's arms. When I woke, I found myself in a random bed and I groaned as I got up while Victor, who was asleep on the other side of the bed, merely shifted, "Ow. Gah, my head hurts." I blearily stumbled my way out of the room to find the three vampires watching TV and I plopped down onto a couch cushion beside Jasper. I pulled my legs to my chest and hugged them as I blinked owlishly, "How long was I out for?"

Edward glanced at a clock before answering, "Roughly 45 hours." My mouth dropped, "What?! We need to go!" Jasper sent calm waves towards me as Emmett retorted, "Relax, we traveled while you slept. We're not far from the end of the trail, so we decided to stop for the night. We were planning on leaving in about two hours." I nodded and grabbed the bag that held another outfit for me before going to the bathroom. I showered and changed as I mentally prepared myself for the fight to come. Looking in the mirror, I couldn't help noticing the empty spot my necklace usually sat and the empty spot where my uniform proudly displayed the X-Men symbol. I sighed before heading out and I didn't bother eating anything, "You need to eat, darlin'." I shook my head, "I'm fine. Not hungry." Once Victor finally dragged his butt out of bed and showered, we began the final trek to Stryker's base and I didn't speak as my mood turned more and more cool and collected, instead of the worried and slightly panicked mess I wanted to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, mi amigos! So sorry about taking forever to update, but my laptop decided to catch fire, so I've got to borrow a computer to type. I'm going to try and update more often though, but who knows? Hummer later on in the chapter is a replica of one from **_**CSI: Miami**_**, so look it up, but imagine it has three rows. Shall**** we move on to the rescue?**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts like Professor X**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought**_

_Flashback_

**Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men or Twilight, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother, who is sadly deceased.**

**Saving Logan: Part 2**

We found ourselves staring at a large factory and it looks abandoned from a far look. However, as we got closer, we could see guards and cameras, but we didn't get too close yet. I crouched beside the four men as I questioned softly, "What do you know about this place, Victor?" Glancing at him out of the corner of my eye, I was shocked when Victor shook his head slightly and admitted, "Not much. This is one of the more recent places he built." I let my head drop as I sighed, "Dang, that means we're going in blind." Edward chuckled from beside me, "Did you forgot about the three vampires with you?" I facepalmed and blushed, "Maybe...think you three can use your super-speed and scope it out?"

Emmett guffawed from Edward's other side, "I don't 'think'. I know we can. Be back." I went to grab them, but they were gone with a quiet whoosh of air and a slight rustling of the leaves and grass. I grumbled quietly to myself before jumping when Emmett spoke from beside me, "Loads of guards and guns." I clutched my heart and glared at the man as I hissed, "You almost gave me a freakin' heart attack!" He grinned at me as Jasper spoke from behind me, "It won't be hard for us to sneak you two in. The cameras and guards shouldn't be able to see or hear us if you remain silent." I bit my lip as I thought to myself and Edward answered my thoughts, "We did a quick run through, but I smelled your brother down one of the halls. There was a lot of blood though, Lexine, and there are many other mutants locked up there."

I didn't know whether to be relieved or worried about the news, but I took a deep breath and pushed my emotions to the side, "Okay, Victor, you go release all the other mutants. I'm going for Logan. Jasper, Emmett, would you two come with me? Edward, would you go with Victor?" The four men nodded and Victor shocked us all, except for Edward probably, when he yanked me into a tight hug. He had his face nestled next to my ear as he whispered almost silently, "Take care of yourself, sister. Don't get hurt." Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around him tightly and whispered quietly back, "Back at you...brother." He tightened his hold for a second before releasing me and disappearing with Edward. I looked at the ground for a minute before straightening up and looking at the two men left with me, "Well, you guys ready to bust some heads?"

Emmett gave an eager grin as he cracked his knuckles and Jasper gave a tiny smile, "Ready when you are, darlin'." I gave a small smirk back before I was hauled onto Emmett's back and they took off running. I took a sharp breath in as I watched everything blur by and I felt myself getting excited at the speed and wind. We stopped suddenly and Jasper breathed into my ear, "Logan is in that room around the corner. He's chained to some sort of machine and there are twenty guards with guns, a man that has a badge naming him as Stryker, and there is a man with sewn lips and pale skin." Dread filled me as I breathed out, "Deadpool."

They both looked at me in curiosity and I almost silently spoke, "He used to be a regular guy with a talent for swords named Wade Wilson. Stryker stole mutant powers and put them into the man to create Deadpool. Victor and Logan beheaded him last anyone heard of him. Can't believe he's still alive. Okay, we'll go in, but don't attack. I want to try and end this peacefully." Emmett looked disappointed, but Jasper gave a nod and smile of approval, "Let's go, darlin'." I gave the blonde a thankful smile before sliding off Emmett's back and I squared my shoulders as I led the way into the room. I could barely keep my horrified look and gasp to myself when I saw Logan chained to a metal table. He was bloody and his right arm was twisted in a way that I knew it was broken, "Lexine! Get out of here!"

I blinked at my brother before turning my attention to the tall man with graying hair, "Ah, so you must be Lexine Howlett. Pleasure to meet you." I walked until I was five feet from him and Deadpool as I spoke, "William Stryker. I'd say it is a pleasure, but I would be lying. Release my brother and the other mutants. They've done nothing to you." His eyes hardened, "You're all a menace. You're going to destroy humans. Mutants can't be trusted." I rested a hand on my hip as my other hand gestured towards the silent man beside Stryker, "Yet you have a mutant working for you and you constantly add more powers to him. Not all mutants are bad, Stryker. Many are good people that have bad things happen to them. You don't need to stop all mutants, just the ones that are criminals, but bring them to justice through the court systems."

I would be twenty feet under the ground if looks could kill and his words were venomous, "All mutants need to be controlled. There is no justice for them. Kill them." Emmett and Jasper tensed beside me as the men readied their guns and I got into a fighting defense as my claws popped out and my canines sharpened. I muttered to the vampires beside me, "Try not to kill them. I'm taking Deadpool. Get Logan out of here and I'll meet you guys back at the hill." They nodded before we charged and the two men disappeared as Deadpool let his swords slide out of his arms. My claws clashed against the swords and I couldn't fight the shudder that went down to my spine when I saw his eyes. They were empty, but sharp with will and determination.

I lost track of Stryker as I dodged swipes from Deadpool and we continued to exchange blows. I heard an animalistic roar before the man before me was tackled to the ground and I stared in surprise at Edward as he stood beside me, "What are you doing here? You need to get out!" He gave me a sidelong gaze as he spoke, "Lexine, Bella considers you her sister. She told me that you're family and family protects each other. If your family to Bella, then you're family to all of us." I blinked to hold sudden tears back at the warm feeling in my heart before we turned our attention back to Deadpool, "You won't win, Lexine! All mutants will be controlled or they will fall!" I gazed around for Stryker, but stopped when Edward hissed, "He ran. He's using an intercom."

The bronze-haired man froze before urgency colored his voice, "We need to go. Now. He set off the self-destruct." I nodded, "Go, Edward. Grab Victor and get out now. I'll be right behind you. I promise." He hesitated, but sighed and disappeared as Deadpool ran off. I didn't worry about the man I had been fighting as I hurried to a computer and I began searching through the documents. I tried to read as much as I could because Professor X could pick it out of my memories later. However, I was stopped when an explosion sent me flying backwards into a wall. I groaned in pain as I shoved myself to my feet and I started to run out. It wasn't till I was surrounded by falling pieces of the building, fire, and smoke that I realized I had no idea where I was going. I groaned, "Crap! You idiot!" I searched frantically and kept running as I avoided debris and men running around me.

Finally, I saw an exit and I sprinted for it while trying to stop inhaling smoke and ignoring the burns and cuts littering my body. I saw my brothers and the three vampires standing about 1,000 feet away from the building, but I wasn't clear yet. I saw their faces turn to horror as a large shadow covered me and I stopped to look up at large piece of burning wall falling towards me. There was no way I could run to safety, so I stopped and closed my eyes as tears pricked my eyelids, _**Edward, tell Peter I love him and tell Bella I'm so sorry and to never forget me. Tell everyone I'm sorry. **_I let my head bow before squealing in shock when cold arms wrapped around me and yanked me in one direction. I heard a thunderous crash, but felt no pain and I looked up to find Edward's face about five inches from mine as dust billowed everywhere, "What...you saved me."

He gave a genuine, warm smile as he answered, "I told you, Lexine. You're family and we always protect family." I hugged him tightly before he helped me stand and I stared at Logan, who looked completely healed, before he pulled me close. Logan gave me a tight hug as I hugged him back and it wasn't long before another set of arms wrapped around us and I looked up to see Victor hugging us. His embrace was tentative, but it tightened when I gave him an encouraging smile. However, Logan broke the group hug and pulled me protectively towards him, "What are you doing here, Victor?" I placed a calming hand on Logan's shoulder as Jasper used his gift to keep tempers at bay, "Logan, he came with me to help save you and the other mutants. The Brotherhood is working together with the X-Men to save mutants. You've missed a lot in the time you were captured. Humans are hunting all of us down and capturing us or killing us. They've created robots that somehow track us down. We came to save you and now we need to head back to help the others fight."

Victor quietly commented, "They all made it out safely and ran for safety." Logan growled at our eldest brother and I had enough. Surprising everyone, I slapped Logan across the face and his head snapped to the side, "Logan James Howlett. Stop this now. He's our brother and he risked his life to save you and he's saved my life twice. Ask the professor when we see him. Victor has changed for the better. I promise. Now you stop behaving like a teen with a grudge and man up. Put the past behind you because our future depends on all of us getting along and working together." My brother stared at me in shock as his red cheek returned to its normal color and he took a deep breath before extending a hand to our eldest brother, "Thank you." I grinned happily while shaking my hand slightly, "Remind me to never slap you."

Everyone burst out laughing and we began the walk back to the city. Jasper went to buy a car as Edward left to buy food and Emmett came with my brothers and I to grab new clothes since our clothes were basically destroyed. I went into a public bathroom and used wet paper towels to clean myself before changing and climbing into the silver Hummer that was waiting for me. I felt the adrenaline leave me shaking as the recent brushes with death hit me. I curled up in the back seat as tears silently dripped down my face and I felt someone gently wipe them away before Edward's voice whispered, "You're safe now, Lexine. Go to sleep and recover." I opened my eyes a little bit and gave him a tiny smile before succumbing to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back...for a while. I still have to write and update in a weird way, but I don't know when that will be. I'm only planning for two or three more chapters after this chapter. Then I may do a sequel to this to complete the story. I'm going to set up a poll, so vote. Geronimo!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts like Professor X**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought**_

_Flashback_

**Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men or Twilight, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother, who is sadly deceased.**

**Headed Back**

I woke up a while later and found a brown, leather jacket under my head with a black trench coat over me. I sat up and groggily rubbed my eyes before looking to the only other person in the car, "Jasper? Where is everyone?" He smiled at me from the driver seat and nodded towards a building in front of us, "Your brothers are using the truck showers and my brothers are getting you three food. Do you want to go take a shower?" I nodded and climbed out of the car before grabbing a bag of clothes for me and heading inside. I managed to get the last shower and I wasted no time in hurrying back to it.

I was under the flow of water long enough to make sure I wouldn't smell bad and then I hopped out and got dressed. I ran into Logan on my way back to the main area of the gas station and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Hey, pup. How you feeling?" I shrugged and wrapped an arm around his waist as I replied, "Better now that I know you're not dead or being tortured anymore." His arm tightened around me before we released each other and climbed into the car. I was sharing the back row with Edward, so that Logan and Victor could have their own space in the middle to spread out.

My back was against the side of the car as I sat sideways and rested my feet on Edward's lap, who just chuckled quietly at me. I ate the greasy cheeseburger and the salty fries before sipping on the Mountain Dew as I watched scenery out the window. Logan and Victor both fell asleep after they ate and I carefully covered them with their jackets. Edward pulled out his phone and we spent a couple hours watching random videos on Youtube until I fell asleep with his lap as my pillow. I woke up as the car came to a stop and jumped in surprise as I recognized the driveway to the Cullen house, "How...what?" The vampires chuckled and Jasper answered, "We don't need sleep, so we drove for hours until we reached here. It's been a four day drive into two days." I rolled my eyes and climbed out of the car before all six of us ran to where the ship was at. I saw my boyfriend talking to Erik and the professor and I called out, "Peter!"

He whirled around and stumbled back a step when I threw myself at him and he picked me up in the air to make it easier for us to kiss while the three Cullen boys created their wives the same way. Peter and I separated for air and stared at each other for a minute like there was nobody else around. We finally broke apart, but we maintained a grip on our hands as everyone greeted each other. Carlisle did a quick examination of my brothers and I to make sure we were okay and then we held a meeting with all the older mutants and the Cullens while Renesme went to play with the twins, Julie, and Thomas. Victor, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and I told about what we found and discovered during the rescue, but I had to smile a bit when I said, "I read as many documents as I could, Professor, so you can go through them in my memories."

He smiled warmly, "That's brilliant thinking, my dear." I nodded while internally disagreeing about it being brilliant and I shot Edward a glare when he nudged me from his place on the other side of Bella, who was on my left. We stared each other down for a minute before I looked away and tuned into Logan's story, "After they got Storm, I had Hank get her away. I got shot with about two-hundred tranquilizers and then got jumped. I don't remember much of the trip, except for leaving a trail because I knew an annoying little pest of a sister would follow me, even if I could somehow tell her not to," I blushed a bit at his words and felt hurt at his comment, "Stryker was determined to try and drain the adamantium out of me, but nothing was working. He was close to finding a way though, so it's good that you guys got me out when ya did. All I could gather from him is that they have specialized robots that can track mutants through the genes. The robots can somehow adapt to each mutant power and it's gonna be hard to fight them."

Storm spoke up, "Julie told us. She told us that we're all going to die." Logan's eyes darkened and I could practically feel his worry about the fight and the thought of me dying. I knew he would do everything in his power to make sure I would survive. He didn't want anymore family to die, especially not his younger sister. I sound so arrogant saying these things, but they are facts. If it was up to me, I would die to save everyone from dying.

Edward smacked the back of my head as I thought about giving myself to Stryker to save everyone and the bronze-haired man hissed to just the vampires, my brothers, and I, "Don't you dare, Lexine. Don't even think about it." I mentally flipped him off as Beast spoke, "Lexine was right about the twins. They overheard us and they're going to fight, whether we let them or not. Dr. Cullen, is there anyone we could hide Julie and Thomas with?" The doctor nodded as his arm tightened around his wife, "We can hide them in La Push with the shapeshifters. Most of them will fight with us, but they won't allow the younger members to fight."

My head snapped up and my eyes lit up as I jumped to my feet, "That's it!" They all looked at me like I had grown a second head, except for Professor X and Edward because they saw where my thoughts were going. Victor commented, "Spill, punk." I rolled my eyes at his impatient attitude as I started pacing, "Julie can only see visions of those that she knows, but she doesn't know the wolf packs, right," the adults nodded, "See?! That's our hidden weapon. She can't see them because she doesn't know them, so she can only see visions of what is going to happen without the wolves help! And, Alice, you haven't been able to see what is going to happen because the wolves are your blind spot as well! Don't you guys get it? There's a chance we could all survive this!"


	12. Chapter 12

**What's up, my friends?! I've got another chapter for ya. Wrote most of it on paper, so yippee for having to type it in. Go to my profile and vote on whether there should be a sequel or not. Or wait till I finish this story to vote. I've only got maybe two more chapters...if this comes out the way I planned. Shout-out to roseangel21 for following/favorting the story. Allons-y!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts like Professor X**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought**_

_Flashback_

**Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men or Twilight, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother, who is sadly deceased.**

**Training**

After I made my point, I left with the teen vampires and my three friends as the adults carried on the conversation, "Amelia! Dexter! Change into exercise clothes and get outside!" I heard them take off as I turned to my three friends, "Get your uniforms on. We need to start training." They nodded and disappeared while I quickly changed in a storage room before going outside. I stretched a bit and looked over at the vampires, "Wanna train with us?" Jasper nodded and he grinned with Edward as Emmett called out, "Heck yeah!"

I nodded with a small smile as the twins came out with the three older teens behind them, "Kitty, start training Dexter. Peter, train Amelia. Bobby, you're with me and the vamps." They nodded and headed to different parts of the clearing or nearby forest. I eyed the vampires and Edward commented to my thoughts, "Alice sees the future and reacts to it, Emmett uses his brute strength, Rosalie uses her beauty to distract before she attacks, I can read their minds and react to their moves, Bella wards off mental attacks with her shield, Carlisle uses his medical knowledge, Esme uses her protectiveness of her family against our enemies, and Jasper has battle knowledge and can control their emotions." My brain went a couple different directions as I compared their strengths to my friends and I faintly watched Edward's reactions to my thoughts when he followed them. We both nodded to each other before I smiled, "Okay, Bobby, go with the girls and show them some of the maneuvers we learned in school," he shot me a weird look when I paired him with the girls, but he nodded and led them slightly farther away as I spoke again, "You three boys are with me...again."

They smirked at me and Emmett growled playfully, "We get to have that fight after all, Pip." I tilted my head in confusion and Edward couldn't stop his chuckle as he explained, "Short for Pipsqueak." My eyes narrowed in slight offense as I crouched and let my teeth sharpen and my eyes change colors. Edward called out, "Use your claws!" I clenched my fists and gave a feral grin as my claws unsheathed. Emmett crouched across from me and we tensed before I shot forward. I aimed a slash at his head, but he ducked and I quickly moved to avoid a kick at my ribs. Our fight went on for about ten minutes before I managed to slice one of his fingers off and he punched me so hard that I went flying backwards in the air and I hit a tree thirty feet away.

I landed on the ground hard and gasped for air as pain swamped all my senses. I rolled onto my hands and knees before curling an arm around my ribs as I coughed up some blood, "Crap! I'm so sorry, Lexine!" I couldn't respond to Emmett as a voice screamed, "Carlisle!" It wasn't even a second before the blonde doctor was kneeling beside me with my brothers close behind, "You know better than to use you're full strength, Emmett! You could have killed her!" I regained enough breath to croak at Bella, "Don't blame...him...Isa. I told him...to go...all out."

Carlisle gently felt along my ribs as everyone else came over since Bella had screamed, "You've got two broken ribs, but I don't think you punctured anything. You should rest." I forced myself to stand and I wobbled a bit before regaining my footing, "I'm fine. We need to keep training." They tried to protest, but I ignored them as I had Kitty and Peter switch partners while Bobby stayed with the three girls and I stayed with the boys. As it became darker, most of the mutants went off to bed to relax and recuperate, but I continued to run through the motions of fighting. I practiced kung-fu, karate, close combat, mixed martial arts, boxing, and kick-boxing before repeating the process as my body dripped with sweat and my muscles trembled with exhaustion.

I eventually climbed into my bunk and fell asleep around 3 A.M. before getting up two hours later and putting on some exercise clothes that someone (probably Alice) left at the foot of my bunk. I headed outside and began stretching and doing some meditation to relax a little and focus before I got ready for a run. I got into a runner's starting position and took a couple deep breaths before shooting off and sprinting through the forest. I jumped over fallen trees, ducked under branches, ran up hills, slid down some, tripped over a few rocks, and kept a continuous sprint up until I made it back to the clearing two and a half hours later. I took a few deeps gulps of air as my heart tried to slow down and I nodded to the vampires that were watching me in worry with the adult mutants.

I headed inside and showered quickly before I started doing maintenance on the ship and checking what I need to fix. In the end, I had to repair the entire invisibility shield, had to repair a thruster, and I needed to replace some sheeting in the boiler room. I made a mental list in my head of supplies I would have to get, then I headed outside to train again. My brothers wanted some practice, so I sent Victor with Bobby to train Amelia and Dexter while Kitty and Peter worked with the vampires as I paired up with Logan. We both crouched and unsheathed our claws in unison before releasing growls at the same time.

As if a command was given, we leaped at each other and slashed at each other. We sped up as our fight progressed and we ended up travelling around the clearing while avoiding the other people training. Our fight ended without a winner as the professor spoke, "That's enough for today. You all need to rest and enjoy life. You are still teenagers and you need to have fun." I could see relieved looks on my three friends and the twins' faces at the thought of a break and I felt guilt hit me when I took full notice of the pressure I had put them on. I was blaming myself for it, even though I knew it was illogical for me to take full blame of everything, but I couldn't help it cause I didn't want to lose anyone else in my family.

I stood up straight and sheathed my claws as I watched my team go inside the ship to clean up. I sighed almost silently before walking away and climbing a tree. I sat in the shadows as I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind, but all I could see was images from my nightmares of my family being ripped to shreds and bloody like Jaime. A couple tears slid down my cheeks from under my eyelids and, unbeknownst to me, they were seen by the vampires that I had come to add to my family. I sat in my tree for a few minutes before Peter called out, "Lexi! Get changed! We're going out!" Heaving a sigh, I forced darker thoughts to the back of my mind before leaping to the ground and I managed to give a smile, "Where we goin'?" He just grinned, "Surprise."

I chuckled and headed inside before grabbing the new set of clothes on my bunk and changing in the bathroom. Once I was clean and dressed, I headed back out to my boyfriend and he greeted me with a small kiss before we walked through the forest with Bella and her husband. We climbed into Edward's Volvo and he drove us four to Seattle, "Wow, I've never been to Seattle before." They all grinned and Peter wrapped an arm around my waist, "First time for everything, Lex." I smiled at him as Edward parked and we headed inside a restaurant, "How may I help you?" I saw the vampire flash a dazzling smile to the hostess as he smoothly answered, "Reservation for Cullen."

She nodded like she was physically dazed and I giggled quietly with my best friend as we followed the hostess to a table in the farthest corner away from people. We had a lighthearted dinner before our topic turned to the coming battle, "I don't think this is going to be the only battle," I continued when I saw Peter and Bella look at me in confusion, "Stryker is determined to kill every mutant or control all of them. He isn't going to stop until he's eradicated us all. Nobody will be safe and I think this is going to turn into a war." Edward's grip on Bella's hand tightened as he spoke, "Lexine's right. As much as we all hate the idea, this is going to turn into a war. It will be World War 3 between mutants and humans. I read Stryker's mind when we were there, he is only going to stop once he's completed his mission or someone kills him first."

Peter wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close, "We've already lost so many to battles. How many more?" I gently hugged my boyfriend because I knew he was thinking about Jean and Scott, who had both mentored him and treated him like their son. On that lovely note, we paid (Edward paid actually cause he wouldn't let us pay for it) and my next surprise was when we went to the Space Needle. I stared out the window in amazement as Peter stood behind me and I leaned back into his embrace while he whispered into my ear, "Like it?" I smiled up at him, "Love it." He grinned and pressed a kiss to my lips before we held each other tighter and we only broke for air. Peter pressed his forehead against mine as he breathlessly whispered, "I love you, Lexine." I replied as breathless as he was, "I love you too, Peter."

We eventually headed back to the Cullen house before I went back to the clearing with Peter and we fell asleep against a tree as we held each other. We woke the next morning when someone yanked us apart and we were about to attack before we realized my brothers had literally separated us. I rolled my eyes and purposely kissed Peter for a little bit before going back inside the ship to let my brothers have their torture time. Kitty and Bobby were cackling at the entrance of the ship because they had been watching and I winked before grabbing my uniform to change into a train again. Time went by and it was finally the night before the battle and I couldn't sleep.

Bella was taking Professor X, Thomas, Julie, and Renesme over to La Push to be guarded by shapeshifters known as Collin, Brady, and Seth. The vampires were staying at the ship tonight and then I would fly us somewhere more deserted for the battle. I nodded to my friend when she came back, but I continued to stalk around the clearing while the vampires watched me with growing concern. Finally, Jasper began to lull me to sleep and I curled up using Bella's lap as a pillow and clutching her free hand between my hands. Morning came and everyone was prepared for battle as I got the ship into the air with Storm as my copilot, but Logan and Beast were also in the cockpit. Carlisle came in and directed me to a large area to land and we all climbed out before standing beside our significant other, except Logan and Victor stood near me while Beast stood with Storm. I saw dots flying closer in the distance and everyone prepared to fight as I took steadying breaths, _Please let us all make it out alive._


	13. Chapter 13

**HIYA! So this is the last chapter. Go vote, guys, so that I know what ya want! I'm most likely going to do a short little story after this to tie up loose ends and finish through **_**Days of Future Past**_**. Shout-out to womire01 for favoriting/following the story! WARNING: Character death and it is pretty gruesome...so yeah. Geronimo!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts like Professor X**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought**_

_Flashback_

**Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men or Twilight, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother, who is sadly deceased.**

**Let the war begin.**

The robots landed and shot at Peter, who barely managed to duck in time. My boyfriend latched onto one of my claws and let the adamantium cover his body before all the mutants rushed forward, except for me as I spoke to the vampires and shapeshifters, "Hang back until we need you." I knew they hated the idea, but I didn't give them time to reply as I took a running start before leaping into the air with a ferocious snarl and landing on the back of a robot. I tried to cut through the metal, but it swung me off and into Victor. We both grunted before jumping back up and attacking together with Logan on the other side of our enemy.

The ground was erupting from blasts and fighting as we fought for survival and it wasn't long before I saw Dexter attempting to hold his forcefield up around him and his sister as five robots beat at the shield. I watched it start to crack as strain forced Dexter to his knees and I started to run over, but I was beaten by vampires and shapeshifters. After an eternity of fighting, I paused to look around and saw that we were barely holding our own against thirty robots with more coming over the horizon. An idea struck me and I called out, "Storm, Amelia! Buy me some time!" They both nodded and Storm floated into the air as she began to control the weather as Amelia powered up the lightning in her palms since she could shoot lightning from her palms as her power.

I ran to the ship while avoiding being stabbed and/or shot as I called out mentally to Edward, **Tell Magneto to throw the ship at the enemy when I'm ready!** The bronze-haired man nodded as I disappeared into the ship and I slid into my chair in the cockpit. I began arming the self-detonation sequence and primed all the explosives and guns while speaking to Edward, **NOW! **I felt the ship fly into the air and I struggled to remain steady as I headed to the back of the ship. Panicking slightly when I couldn't get any doors to open, I rushed to the hatch on the ceiling and managed to shove it open.

I ran along the top of the ship unevenly as I ducked and dodged lightning, blasts from robots, and whatever else was being thrown around from the fight. I reached the edge of the ship and I pushed off as hard as I could while silently hoping to get out of the blast range. I thought I made it, but a sudden shock wave sent me hurtling towards the ground at an alarming rate. Mentally cursing, I readied my claws and aimed myself at a robot that was fighting my boyfriend. My momentum sent the robot stumbling and I wasted no time destroying the thing with Peter's help.

We briefly checked each other before running different directions as he went to help Bobby and Kitty while I raced to help a black shapeshifter, who I'm guessing is Sam. He nodded his thanks before I went off to help everyone else and I saw a robot sneak up on Carlisle, "No!" Before it could plunged its blade through his back, I shoved the doctor out of the way and inhaled sharply when the blade pierced through my abdomen. Ignoring all the shouts, I growled, "Not. My. Family." Red erupted in my gaze as my teeth sharpened and my eyes changed color while my claws were able to slash through the blade that was stabbing me.

Tuning out all the pain and blood I was losing, I let my fury take over as I dismantled the robot and I let my feral instincts take control of me while running to fight another robot. My brothers were soon beside me with their own instincts taking over because a member of their pack was hurt. We managed to take out about three robots and Victor left to fight the last one arriving as everyone else finished their enemies off. I heard a scream of pain and I turned to see the robot pull Victor's arms off, who then fell to the ground and had his legs torn off. I heard a deep voice mingle with my own, "NO! VICTOR!"

Slowly moving forward, I picked up speed until I was on my knees beside my fallen brother. I faintly registered snarls as the robot was destroyed while Logan knelt on the other side of Victor. Pulling his head into my lap, I felt tears fill my eyes as I whispered, "You're going to be fine, Victor. We just gonna put ya back together. Then ya can heal and we can be a family." His eyes softened at the obvious pain and desperation on my face as he softly answered, "Ya know this is the end. I can't heal from this, Lexi. You and Jimmy take care of each other. Promise me that," I almost silently promised as Logan made the same promise before Victor turned his gaze to Logan, "Jimmy, I failed you. Don't fail our baby sister like I failed you." The man nodded and I watched the light fade from Victor's eyes as his breathing stopped and I whipped my head around until I met Carlisle's sympathetic eyes, "Save him! Please!"

The doctor shook his head and spoke words I didn't want to hear, "There was no chance of saving him, Lexine. He's dead." I curled over the head in my lap as I shook with sobs and I felt Logan curl around me while he quietly cried. It was dead silent as everyone let us have our moment of grief and Edward was the first to speak up, "We will give him a warrior's funeral, Lexi. Come on, you need to clean up." I fought against whoever was gently pulling me, but it must have been a vampire or shapeshifter because they were so strong. I was cradled in arms and I found myself being carried through the Cullen house, but I realized it had been Bella carrying me when she spoke, "I'm so sorry, Lexi. You don't deserve any of this."

I looked at her with dull eyes before letting her help me wash all the blood and dirt away. I changed before Carlisle stitched up the gash in my abdomen and I then went down and curled up with Peter until Julie found her way into my lap, where she promptly hugged me as tight as she could. A couple days went by before Logan and I both forced ourselves to stop moping and deal with the oncoming war. Julie, Renesme, and Thomas were asleep upstairs while the other mutants and vampires sat around the living room to discuss our next moves. Professor X spoke first, "We need to warn all of the other mutants about what is happening. We also need to rebuild the school to provide protection."

I snorted and added my opinion, "No offense, but heading to the school is one of the worst ideas we could actually do. They'll expect us to return to our home and try to protect other mutants. There is only one course of action we can really take." Logan took over from there, "We need to split up to warn mutants and to gather intel. They expect us to all stay together, but that's suicide. Kitty will take Peter, Bobby, and the twins south while the rest of us head east."

Peter decided to comment, "That's risky! If we split up, then we divide our strengths!"

Kitty softly added, "Not to mention that we won't be able to keep in touch with each other."

Erik stepped forward, "It may be our only chance. Charles, what do you think?"

I glanced at the professor and felt sadness when I saw how much older he looked from the stress and pain, "We must split up. It may divide us, but it will be far more to our advantage. Dr. Cullen, you must take your family into hiding. Will you take young Julie and Thomas with you?" Carlisle nodded and responded, "We are going to a house that we have hidden away in case we ever needed it, but we will come when and if you ever need us. And we already decided to take them with us if you guys couldn't. We will also warn any mutants we find on our way."

Professor X nodded his thanks before silence fell as Bella asked me, "Lexine, you'll come with my family and I, right? We can help you, you're part of our family now." I studied the ground for a couple minutes before looking up to meet my oldest friend's heartbroken gaze, "I can't, Isa. You know I can't. While you guys are family and always will be, I can't abandon mutants. They need my help more than you do now. We will see each other again, this I promise." She turned her head from me as Edward spoke, "When will you leave?" All of us turned to my professor, who answered, "As soon as dusk falls." Bella disappeared upstairs with a small whimper and I cringed at the guilt, but her and I had both known what my answer would be, "Very well. We will get you all some supplies before you leave for your journeys."

I tuned out the rest of the conversation as I followed my best friend and I found her curled up on the floor of her room, "Isa? Can we talk?" She nodded mutely and I took a seat on the floor beside her as we stared out at the river, "I knew what you would say, but...I hoped I was wrong." I shifted closer and she wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I leaned against her side, "I know ya did and I'm so, so sorry that I have to do this, but they need me. I can't leave this fight. I've lost two brothers to this war, one an innocent civilian. I don't want to lose anymore family and I'm going to end this war between mutants and humans. I'll see you after it's all over with and we can hang out like we used to. Sound good?" She nodded and we sat together in silence until Logan's voice spoke from the doorway, "Come on, pup. Time to go." I headed downstairs and slung the backpack that Esme handed me around my shoulder before she hugged me, "Be careful, Lexine. You'll always have a place here."

I gave her a hug back before giving everyone hugs and I was standing in front of Peter. We shared a passionate kiss before holding each other tightly as he whispered into my ear, "I love you. Don't ever forget that. We will be together after this is done and we'll have normal lives again. Don't get killed." I chuckled a little before replying softly, "I love you too. I'll hold you to that, 'kay? Don't get yourself killed, Petey. See ya later." He nodded as we separated and I headed to the Hummer that the Cullens gave us because they wouldn't need it. Professor X and Erik sat up front, then Hank and Storm, and then Logan and I in the back. I turned and watched out the back window at my family behind us as I waved sadly while we drove away and they became smaller and smaller. I turned back around and grasped Logan's hand while preparing myself for all the fighting that was coming and praying to see my family again without any of them dying.


End file.
